Moonlit Dance
by magi06rose
Summary: -Rewritten plus more- Marinette is a girl who is secretly one of Paris' greatest heroes, Ladybug. However, one day she suddenly finds herself as her class' only hope for their school dance within a month. What will she do now between school, superhero life and singing! And wait, Adrien is going to sing with her! Adrinette/LadyNoir.
1. Rise 1

HAPPY 2017! Woo~

MOB (My Official Beta - for this story at least): Woo~

Me: The new year, new resolutions, lots of exciting things to come! Like KH, and Gintama, and Voltron, and the new Miraculous seasons-

MOB: And the rewritten Moonlit Dance. Of course, that's why we're here right?

Me: Y-Yeah... honestly, I feel like I haven't change much.

MOB: No, you did magi. Don't worry. Plus, if it didn't, at least it's a good refresher for those who've read it already like me.

Me: You think so. Thanks Mu- Wait, you're **suppose** to know my story beforehand MOB! You're my beta after all!

MOB: ...We do not own Miraculous Ladybug. Enjoy, and a happy New Year once more. Bye!

Me: HOLD IT! -starts running but stops- Oh, here's the 2 rewritten chapters. The new chapters 3 and 4 will be up the next day, and Chapters 5, 6, and 7 after that unless I get busy all of a sudden. FIGHT-O! -runs again-

* * *

Winter in Paris - it's very cold and there are chances of either snow or rain. This, however, does not stop the city's residents as they prepare for one of the greatest holidays ever - Christmas. People have already started setting Christmas advertisements, and some people have already thought of a list of gifts and/or decorations for the holiday.

Even the students at Collège Françoise Dupont, a public secondary education school, are excited for Christmas to come. Why? Setting aside all the school work and tests is the winter break that begins the week of Christmas, and the day right before break starts always ends with the annual school dance, one of the greatest events where every student can help its grand festivities.

Our story begins in a certain class that holds Paris' greatest heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. The two heroes were so close to each other, yet they don't know each other's identities, who were respectively Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Nevertheless, the two were partners and always had each other's backs. Both were, of course, excited for the events to come as both civilians and heroes, with Adrien as Chat Noir hoping to spend more time with Ladybug and Marinette hoping the same with Adrien. Unfortunately for them at the moment, their class right now was… seething in anger?

"Ooohh~ how can this be?!" a very angry blonde with a yellow jacket angrily paces around the front of the desks while an orange-haired girl with glasses tries to calm her down, and most of everyone else staring at them.

"Chloe, it's alright-" Sabrina says until Chloe interrupts her.

"Sabrina you idiot! This is once in lifetime opportunity my father got for us, especially for me and Adrien, and that idiot says he has to **cancel** of a sudden!"

"Calm down Chloe. Everything will be fine, we'll find someone else to sing for the dance." says Adrien. Although he particularly doesn't want to dance with Chloe, the class' spoiled girl (though of course no one would say this out loud), this was a critical situation for the whole class.

Some of the students and teachers asked Marinette Dupain-Cheng if she and her class can help with the music entertainment for the dance. One of the students in the prom committee in charge of entertainment suddenly dropped out to transfer schools, and they were especially hoping if someone within her class could get a performer for the dance to make it special. As class president, she bought this up to the class during their free time and everyone was excited. They decided to put together a list of songs to play, with Nino remixing a few of them, and Chloe was able to get them Jagged Stone weeks ago.

Right now the class was editing the playlist to make it fit with the dance duration, and check if the school's equipment would their songs would play. They were given some time from their homeroom teacher, Madame Bustier, since they were doing good in terms of their school work. The rock star, however, decided to do another worldwide tour for the holidays, and Chloe's dad told Chloe during this time. As the class learns from Chloe's rant what happened, with Adrien's words the girl was able to calm down a bit, though she was still mad and disappointed she couldn't impress her one-sided crush.

"Breathe Chloe, breathe. See - inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale."

"Just shut up Sabrina!" Chloe barks back. Adrien's best friend, Nino, who sat with him at their desk, stands up for her attention.

"Chloe, like Adrien said, there is no need to keep being upset. This is just a minor setback. We'll just have to add more songs in the playlist. That's all" he says, trying to be optimistic.

"But everyone is counting on us to find someone for the dance Nino. I don't know if we can disappoint them like this after telling them we found a performer" Ayla says next to him. She was at the smaller end of the boy's desk, close to Nino's side.

"However," Max starts, "according to my research, every other performer we know of already have plans for the winter holidays. And the chance that we get anyone else 0.001-" the boy would have let on, but was interrupted by Kim slamming their desk to make the seatmate quiet.

"In other words, we're doomed." Kim went blantly on. Most of the class was starting to anticipate the worse. Nino, Adrien and Ayla, however, were still thinking of a back-up plan for their class.

"Calm down everyone, it's not the end of the world" Adrien tries to reason. "Look, Nino, Ayla and I will think of something else we can do, so just wait for us and hopefully we can think of something."

"Oh~ That's my Adrikins. Of course he'll help save the day." Chloe says ecstatically, ignoring Nino and Ayla helping him. Of course she wouldn't know he always helps save Paris as Chat Noir, though Adrien just ignores her and gets back to the discussion.

"If we can't find any performer who can be at the dance," Nino starts, "how about we get someone in school or anyone we know who perform? I'm sure there is someone who can help us."

"But what if they are also busy?" Alya asks. "Most likely someone in school could do it, but there are other things to consider like tests and time for practice and rehearsals. Who do you know would be willing to set time for this?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to give out some ideas here Ayla! At least I'm trying while you just question them."

"These are things to consider Nino. We also need to think of the other party's agenda. We can't just get anyone like that."

"Look, both of you are right" Adrien jumps in. "It's best we get someone we know who can sing and can help us out. We don't have time for auditions depending on how many candidates we find, but we also can't force them to help us if they don't want to."

"Well, who do we know that can sing and has time to practice?" Nino asks.

"We need to think of someone quick, or we're just gonna have to deal with an extended playlist, and a bunch of angry people on our way to class for a few weeks" Alya grimly says.

"Maybe we can remix a few more just in case right Adrien?" Nino asks again.

As the trio continue their discussions for alternatives and back-ups, while everyone else waited for them, the only one not participating in the class meeting, Marinette, worked on her designs at the sides. While she was wanted to help the class, she did not know much about music; she focused more on her designs, school work, Adrien, and being Ladybug. Marinette only listened to a few artists thanks to Ayla, but not much (with Jagged Stone as her favorite, and this did disappointed her when she heard the news).

With Ayla's help, the class decided she would help pick songs, and be the mediator between them and the official prom committee. In exchange, she would be making dresses for her and Ayla. Luckily she was done with the planning, making Ayla leap out of joy at the design, and had already finished her dress and half of Ayla's.

In addition, Marinette was also making winter designs for herself as Ladybug, Tikki, Chat Noir and his kwami (guessing that he also has one like her with Tikki). Since the weather was getting even colder, she wanted to gift the three especially with warmer but flexible clothing for them. It was also good for akuma emergencies in this kind of weather since she didn't want another accident (particularly her partner) slipping from iced floors and roofs. Marinette blushed as she thought of one of their most recent battles, though luckily no one saw it and quickly brushed the thought away.

She and Chat Noir were best friends and partners for over a year now, and she trusts him with her life; however, for the past couple of months she felt herself having feelings for the feline hero. Marinette just didn't know what to do. She still gets nervous and happy whenever she was with Adrien as always, but when around Chat Noir not only she had fun, but she can also be herself even when he does his cat puns and other flirtatious moments. She even thought of them as the same person a few times, hoping for a miracle like that to occur if she were to see Chat Noir under the mask, though she couldn't think of Adrien acting as someone like Chat Noir.

Subconsciously, instead of drawing a jacket for her partner, she drew his face with a speech bubble saying 'Princess.' She quickly erased the drawing and tried to work on the clothing once more, but Marinette lacked inspiration at the moment. _If only I could go out like always when I need inspiration_ she thought, but luckily she remembered the song she sang with Manon when she babysat her in the weekend. Even after Manon left, she couldn't get the song out of her head and remembered the lyrics of it. Marinette thought she could get inspiration from it instead, and thus quietly sings while she draws.

 _Dancing bears, painted wings_

 _Things I almost remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory_

 _Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know_

 _Once upon a December_

She was now glad she knew the song; she got one design and has a basic idea for a few other alternatives. What she didn't realize however, was that her voice was gradually getting louder. Adrien hears her, and during the last stanza he asks Ayla and Nino to be sure.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Adrien asks. Nino and Ayla stop talking and nod to him of his suspicions. Marinette paused for a while, making the trio wonder if it was real, until Marinette continued.

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory_

Ayla was sure it was Marinette's voice, and turned to her to confirm this. Adrien and Nino joined her as they stood by watching Marinette sing while drawing. One by one, the class slowly look at Marinette as well, and listen to her song.

 _Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know_

 _Things it yearns to remember_

With now several designs completed for Ladybug and Chat Noir, she smiles at her progress as she tries to finish the song. As she smiled, Adrien thought his heart skip a beat and blushes with uncertainty.

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December_

Once Marinette ends the song, she closes her sketchbook and sighs. Marinette now wished she could hurry back home and show Tikki her designs to help her pick the best ones. She stood up, wanting to put away her sketchbook and check what was happening, when she sees everyone staring at her and gets nervous from their stares.

"U-um… Is something wrong everyone? D-did I do something?" Marinette asks. She especially took note of Adrien's stare, who looked puzzled to her but at the same time amazed. She was worried, but didn't know for a fact that Adrien himself felt awestruck when she sang, and was just as surprised as everyone but Chloe. He knew he felt himself blush a bit when she gleamed from whatever she was drawing, though he did not know why. Adrien soon got out of his shock when Ayla started to ask Marinette the question everyone else wanted to know.

"Marinette that was awesome! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Ayla shouts at her.

"W-what d-do you mean Ayla?" Marinette asks.

"You just sang a while ago" Ayla answers. "What was it again? Oh, "Once Upon a December" from the movie Anastasia. I remember; I watched it with my siblings before. Why didn't you tell me you could sing Mari?" Marinette then realized what she did and flustered at her answer.

"Ah. W-well… Um… H-how do I say this? I-I… don't know… I guess." Marinette says. The poor girl just wants to crawl into a hole right now. Ayla realizes her nervousness, goes to her, and puts her hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her friend down by being near her.

"What do you mean mon cheri?" Ayla asks.

"… I just simply don't see myself to have a talent in singing" she answers with a sigh. "I do it from time to time, but mostly to myself. Besides, I love fashion more than singing. It just sometimes when I get stuck and need inspiration, I sing to myself as an alternative. I only knew the song because Manon wanted to watch the movie when I babysat her recently. I didn't realize I actually sang out loud. I'm sorry I interrupted something." Marinette answers, albeit to Ayla's comment, with her hands covering her face to hide her embarrassment.

"But you were amazing Marinette," Nino ecstatically compliments the shy girl with everyone else agreeing with him except for Chloe who looks away with her arms crosses. "That was a sweet voice you have there."

This still doesn't help Marinette uncover her face and gets more embarrassed. Ayla, at that moment, thought of something and looks at Nino, who had the same idea as she did. They nod to each other like they had a telepathic meeting together.

"Actually Marinette, if you don't mind, there is something we want to ask you." Nino asked first. Marinette slowly removed her hands to look at Nino.

"You see, with Jagged Stone no longer going to the dance, everyone in school will be disappointed. We couldn't do that to them when we already had their expectations up so high, so we need to find someone else who can perform at the school dance. The thing is thought, we don't have much time to look for someone, but you are just what we are looking for. The voice, the skills - everyone here agrees with me right?" Nino turns around, and most of everyone shouted various yes' with a few nodding their heads in agreement. Satisfied, he turned back to see Marinette still confused and oblivious to what he was asking her.

"That's why, Marinette, would you be willing to lend your voice and perform for us at the school dance? Please," he adds.

Marinette rapidly blinks for a moment, until she slowly understood Nino's request. Her mind suddenly felt like it was getting fried and into smokes, as if it were a computer, at the high expectations of her singing, thus making her scream in her mind:

 _W-WHAT?!_


	2. Rise 2

Marinette slowly came to understand what everyone wanted from her - they want her to sing in front of the entire student body at the biggest dance of the year. Personally, she felt it was even more nerve-wrecking almost to when she was asked to be Ladybug. As Ladybug, she could easily confront a group of people and speak to them. It was part of her job to ease the crowd because of Hawkmoth and to bring hope for all the citizens of Paris.

As Marinette, on the other hand, she may be able to speak her mind now than before, there were still times when she couldn't like with Adrien. Sure the subjects were different, because aside from Chat Noir she still had a crush on her classmate, yet both speaking to Adrien and singing require her to build up the courage. More so, she has sing in front of not just her class, but the entire student body while living up to everyone's expectations. In the end, singing was just too different from what she was comfortable with as she barely sang in front of people, or at the very least not alone or when she wanted to. Marinette didn't have Ladybug's confidence, and was even less confident of her singing. It was just too much for her at the moment, and that's why-

"I'm sorry, but this is all so sudden… I-I don't know if I can do this." Marinette says shyly and softly. She felt like she could faint any moment, grasping with both her hands tightly on her sketchbook and breathing in short breaths. She hated seeing the class get disappointed, though her best friend next to her didn't give up yet.

"I know you think we're expecting a lot from you Mari," said Alya as she gently grasped her shoulder, "but we need you. All of us love your singing, and we believe in you. You won't be alone - you have us. We can help you." At that moment, most of the people in the room joined in by either shouting words of encouragement or clapping to Marinette.

"Go Marinette."

"You have a lovely voice."

"We'll be there every step of the way." - like so.

Marinette smiled at the gestures from her classmates for bit when Chloe, tired of all the attention Marinette was going, started shouting.

"Will everyone just shut it?! Just what are you all expecting from such a plain and boring girl like Marinette?"

Alya faces Chloe and shouts back at her: "Hey, leave her alone Chloe!" She turned back to an equally angry Marinette, saying, "Don't listen to her Mari, that's not true about you." Chloe turns to face the two friends.

"Well hey, if she doesn't to do it, then that's fine by me. But seriously, who cares if everyone here thinks you're 'all so great' as they think you are. It'll all change once you get up on that stage with everyone one in the school judging you. Ha, the look on your face when you see how disappointed people are when they hear you, I can totally just imagine it!" Chloe snidely remarks. Marinette knew she shouldn't take Chloe seriously; in fact, she was downright furious, yet she couldn't deny the doubt that seeped into her mind because of that.

The brief moment of anger turned into worry; the thoughts of when she got on stage start to imagine all over. Marinette took a step towards the door, letting go of Alya's hand as she tried to calm herself down. Alya looks at her friend, becoming even more mad at Chloe and was about to yell at her until Adrien spoke.

"Enough Chloe, you've gone too far this time. Won't you give Marinette a break? What you're saying is not helping."

Seeing Adrien defend Marinette makes the girl surprised and blushes a bit, while Chloe scoffed in defeat and turns away. Adrien looks back at Marinette.

"Sorry, you ok Marinette?" he says.

"Ah. I-I… eh~ well…" Marinette stammers.

"It's ok" she hears Alya tell her, but in reality she felt her limits were pushed for far too long.

"I-I…" she started to say, but choked.

"What's wrong? Is it too much for the poor Marinette?" Chloe taunts. She really wanted to get out of here, and it didn't help much when she looked around the room as she only felt nearly nauseous from everyone stares.

"Chloe!" Adrien and Alya call out. Without thinking, Marinette turned her attention to the windows and yelled as she pointed outside with a gasp.

"No way, is that Ladybug?!"

"What, where?!" Rose shouted, the first out of many to fall for her remorseful trick.

"D-don't you see; she's right there waving at us. H-hi Ladybug!" Marinette shouted, waving to nothing.

Her good luck aids her when Alya, with her phone at hand, and the others rush to the windows, hoping to catch the spotted wonder. Adrien turned briefly, also hoping to see his lady outside, though due to the influence of being Chat Noir, making his senses slightly more perceptive, he heard the door open. He turned to the source and saw Marinette leaving the room.

"Wait, Marinette!" Adrien shouted as he reached for the door, yet his efforts were in vain. Marinette left room by the time he reached out to her. Everyone turned back, seeing Marinette gone and Adrien by the door instead.

Alya watched Adrien lean on the door; only his back was visible, but she saw his hand grab a handful of hair - as if he was in anguish like herself, feeling the same feeling coursing throughout her body. _If she wasn't panicking, I would have said something for pulling a stunt like that_. Alya thought. She turned her full attention back to Chloe.

"This is all your fault! Always chasing people out just because you're not the center of-" Alya says with a low but dangerous tone.

"Like I said, it's her choice" Chloe interrupts with a bored tone. "Though, it's not like anyone would pay attention to someone as boring as her" she sneers, making Alya angrily growl to herself. Chloe changed to a happier attitude as she gestured to herself. "Though, if it's **real** talent you need, all you need to do is ask _moi_ here. Ah, but if want to join me Adrikins, then I would not mind at all."

Chloe, as she daydreams of her and Adrien's performance, starts making her own plans with Sabrina to make it real. During so, Alya sets her problems with the duo aside and heads to Adrien.

"Adrien," she says putting a hand on his back for attention, "do you think you can try to help us and convince Marinette to sing?"

Adrien let go of his own thoughts upon the request, and looked at his classmate in disdain. "Uh, well, I don't know. I understand with Chloe and all, but if Marinette doesn't want to-"

"I know. None of us can force Mari to sing, but I know she can - we believe she can. Don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Adrien says as he remembers her smile when she sang (this still confused him for a brief moment), yet his other main concern was as so: "But why me? Why not you? You're her best friend; you're more suited at this than me."

"True," Alya starts, "but, you have more experience being on stage than any of us. You can give advice on confronting people, and other stuff like that."

Adrien almost rebuttaled, but realized it was true as the son of the fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. He was made to model, fence, and play the piano - all according to his father's wishes, though in his mind he'd rather spend more time with him than be 'the perfect son.' The only other time he's ever confronted a group of people was as Chat Noir with Ladybug, but of course he couldn't say that. He simply continued to listen to Alya, who frowns a little.

"Besides, if I were to say anything, she'll most likely do it because of me, and not from her heart."

"Her heart?" he asked. Alya nodded.

"I enjoy being with her; Marinette is strong, kind and beautiful, but she doesn't believe in herself that often. Just like now - you heard how wonderful Mari was, right? She doesn't believe what we say about it because she doesn't think of it for herself, and it doesn't help that none of us knew till now. All she needs a little push, but I can't do it for those reasons, Chloe and Sabrina will never help her, and the rest of us have tried. You're the only one left Adrien. Please, just one last time, and if she says no then we'll think of something else for the dance. Please Adrien, just once more is all I ask?"

Alya asks as she clasps her hands together in a begging motion. Sure he didn't know much about Marinette; he tries but it was hard to when she gets nervous with him, and it was only with him around. He's seen how she was with others: how she encourages them, laughs with them, acting sassy and confident when confronting people like Chloe…

His list could go on, and some of it even comes from his time as Chat Noir. He wished she could be like that around him instead of Chat Noir, but he's always seen her as a lively, supportive, and good person nevertheless. If he could help boost her confidence and use this opportunity to get to know her more, maybe she won't be as nervous anymore. The two could act more casual together - like friends. Of course since the first day he's always thought of them as friends, but if this could help him understand her better:

"Ok. I'll try my best to convince Marinette." Alya jumps and squeals in joy in response and shakes Adrien's hands.

"Thank you so much Adrien." Alya says. She lets go of him, opens the door, and pushes him out of the classroom. "Now get going, you two don't have much time. If you're late for class don't worry, Nino and I will cover for you two."

Adrien nods and rushes off to the possible places Marinette would be in the school. Everyone else around her (sans Chloe and Sabrina) decided to wait except for Nino, who walked to his friend.

"You knew Marinette would say yes anyways since it's Adrien didn't you?" Nino asks.

"Hm, I don't know what you're talking about, Nino." Alya casually says as she puts her arm around him. "All I'm doing anyways is being a good friend for Marinette and our class, while considering _the best solution for everyone_ in this situation, but you didn't hear that part from me." she continues as she pats Nino's shoulder, now certain what the girl is planning. He didn't mind though, if it were to help their friends finally get together.

Adrien carefully roams around the empty halls of the school, still trying to find Marinette for some time now. Class was about to start, and the teachers off-duty were now searching the building for any students left out to send them back to their classrooms.

* * *

 _Where are you Marinette?_ He thought as he headed to another corner of the building. As he was about to turn, he spotted two teachers talking to each other. One the teachers turned to Adrien's direction, and Adrien, panicking, decided to run in the opposite direction of the hallway. The teachers heard his footsteps and ran for him as they yell 'STOP,' unaware of who he was yet, making Adrien search and escape for his life.

 _Oh no! Why now?_ Adrien kept panicking in his mind. He could imagine his kwami Plagg right now making fun of his current situation, though he was, at the moment, in his bag back at the classroom either eating cheese or napping in a mitten Adrien provided for the cold weather.

At another corner, Adrien turned and went straight into the nearest door, out of sight from the teacher patrol. He relaxed as best as he could, sliding down the door with his back to it. The room he was in was small and dark, though Adrien could make out some mops and brooms - most likely a storage room for the janitors of this floor. Once he got up, he found the light switch and turned the lights on. He was more sure of his thoughts through seeing other various cleaning supplies and boxes all over the built-in shelves, though honestly it looked cleaner and organized than he imagined.

Adrien walked a couple of steps, paying some attention to shelves and a bunch of random boxes to his right. He kept looking around, wanting to wait for a bit until he was sure he could go out again when he heard the boxes move for a moment. Adrien surveyed the small area, but there was nothing out of the ordinary within the light, so he ducked under the shelves through a small opening between the boxes and the wall to see someone hiding with their knees together.

"Marinette? Is that you?" he softly asked to the figure. Adrien thought they looked familiar until the other person looked up, and saw the similar eye color and hairstyle even in the dark hiding spot.

"A-Adrien?!" Marinette flusters, surprised at the appearance of her crush. Adrien smiled, relieved that he finally found the person he was looking for.

"Hey. Would you happen to have some room there by any chance?" Adrien casually asked.

"Eh? Ah-s-sure, g-go ahead. Hope you're comfy here." Marinette stammers, mindlessly wiping off dust at the open spot next to her. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly and nervously states: "I-I mean it's not that I live here anyways. N-not that I was here for any particular reason. Y-you with all the teachers and other people around and class and… ugh, just don't mind me."

Marinette hid her face against her legs again while Adrien settled as comfortably as he could next to her. The boy had gotten this far, but he didn't know what to do next. He was trying to be careful not to scare her again, thinking that she was intimidated again by his presence when she wanted to be alone. With no particular reason, he slowly rubbed her back.

"Don't worry," he says, wanting to comfort her the best he could. "There was a lot you had to take in back there. It's ok if you needed more time to consider it." He felt successful so far, seeing Marinette slowly lift her head, and blushed as she did.

"Are… Are you here to convince me to sing as well Adrien?" Marinette shyly asks. Adrien stopped at the question and removed his hand from her back.

"… Yeah. Alya asked me to. Of course, if you don't want to, then you don't have to Marinette. We'll think of something else for the dance; we're not going to force you to sing for us." Adrien answers honestly to her. Marinette turns her head and lays on her arms instead of hiding again.

"… I see… Adrien, trust me when I say this: I do want to help everyone. I really do." Marinette says with her eyes closed. Opening them, she shook her head.

"But I don't think I can do this Adrien. I mean fixing clothes and accessories for people, being class president, helping others when needed - I'm willing to do all of those if it's within my limits, but singing?!" Marinette turns back to Adrien, but seeing his face made her turn back again so she wouldn't stammer again.

"Talking is different from singing in my opinion, and I have never sang in front of people unless I'm in a group or in music class, and that was a long time ago! I don't even sing by myself often, and only my parents are aware I sing sometimes. Like today, I never realized I was until Alya pointed it out. Plus, I know I shouldn't mind what Chloe was saying, but I really am afraid at what others will think if I perform. It would be my very first time… by myself… It just feels so, I don't know, **big**. Maybe too big in fact… I know everyone back at the classroom believes me, but I just don't want to let you guys down. _Because of me_."

Adrien faces tenses, somewhat feeling all of Marinette's fears and other feelings as she talks, though he tried to hide it as much as he can. Marinette, however, saw it all and laid her head back on her arms. "I'm sorry" she meekly let out. Marinette felt her eyes about to swell with tears and waited for them to fall, further anticipating that Adrien would leave and be left disappointed in her.

…However, after a moment of silence, the tears never came; instead, Adrien scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her. Maybe Adrien didn't realize he himself was gently rubbing her shoulder, or that he was blushing at the close proximity (surely Marinette did), but he knew what he was saying to his scared classmate, since he did understand what she was feeling, and slowly smiled at her by the near end.

"You'll never disappoint us Marinette. You've blown everyone away when you sang. If they say they liked it, then everyone else at the dance will be happy when you sing for them. Believe me: everyone - Alya, Nino, Alix, Max, Rose, Juleka - maybe even Sabrina and Chloe thought you were amazing. At the very least, I think you are."

Marinette couldn't believe what she was hearing, somewhat hoping that it is both a dream and not a dream - unable to decide either options. Knowing she was paying attention, Adrien continued on.

"I know it's scary. It was for me when i decided to go to school for the first time. My father never wanted me to for who knows why until I proved myself, but honestly I almost gave up myself along the way."

"Really?" she asked after a while. Adrien smiled, seeing her head lift up once more. "Yeah. It was only because of Nino… and you that I kept going."

"M-Me?! I yelled at you!" she stated out loud.

"Yeah, but you had a reason to," Adrien meekly chuckled, "and I couldn't prove it was Chloe at the time. Truly, it seemed bad, but it was then when I noticed how everything wasn't what I thought it would be - that everything wasn't as what books and tv shows tell you. With Nino's encouragement, I was able to reconcile with you… right?"

"O-Of course!" she defended herself. "I… I was just conflicted with other things at that time. I didn't mean to act so harshly on you, and I didn't listen to you properly as well, so…"

"It's ok Marinette, really. What I'm getting at is that it's also ok to feel scared because it's natural. You don't know what to expect in the end, but at least you're not alone. We, the class, Nino, Alya, and I are with you. It'll also be our first time, anything you're struggling with, we can struggle together. After all, two heads are better than one… wait, I mean four - no, er, let see us, Nino, Alya, Alix, Rose, Juleka-" Adrien kept counting the rest of his classmates, pondering if he should add Chloe and Sabrina when he mentioned them.

At that moment, Marinette felt she finally let go of her breath and there were luckily no tears falling on her face, though a bit of it was still hanging at the ends of her eyes. Rather, she laughed. She laughed her heart out, despite how it surprised her classmate, and it made her feel like all her worries were for nothing. Soon enough, he began to laugh with her at his antics. They laugh on, releasing the dark thoughts away till their sides hurt and tears of joy formed at the ends of their eyes.

"Hahaha- that was good" she said with relief. "Thank you so much Adrien." Adrien lets his breath out softly and smiled back.

"Ah- Y-Yeah" he fumbled upon with a blush. It felt like forever as he watch her happy up so close. It reminded him of another person's smile in his mind; he almost had a grasp of who in mind when he saw Marinette's face squirm in deep thought.

"But I still don't know much about music" he hears her murmur, but at a volume in which Adrien can still hear. "I'll need to research all kinds of songs and vocal exercises, find a place and times to practice, consider what kind of music I'll need-"

"You can't practice at home Marinette?" Marinette hears him and turn her head back to her classmate.

"It's busy at my place with the holidays coming soon. I'm sure they'll let me have time off from the bakery, though I shouldn't practice at home since time is precious to them at the moment. Maybe once in awhile… but I don't want to disturb my parents all the time when I know they need to keep running the bakery. They'll surely get distracted and help me practice instead" Marinette answers. Another wave of silence enters the room until Adrien hatches an idea, and shares it with Marinette.

"Then, how about I sing with you at the dance?" Adrien says. Marinette slowly catches on Adrien's words and yelps in shock.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, why not? I don't sing much as well, though my music teacher, who also taught me the piano, said my voice is adequate enough. I can help you with the piano even, and performing with you will give my father a reason to let you in my place for practice. Mdme. Bustier may also let us use the classroom if needed, and Alya and Nino can help us choose a song."

"Ah- I, uh, I-I appreciate what you're trying to say Adrien, b-but I don't k-know i-if I can let you d-do that. I-I mean, are you not busy with other things aside from school, a-and I feel like I'm i-imposing you on too much-" Marinette goes back to nervously stammering her words, though Adrien gets what she's trying to say and cuts her off.

"But I want to. I want to help you as well with this as much as I can. I do have the time, and I know what's like to be on stage. This is also a new experience for me; I'm also not that confident in my voice, despite what my music teacher said, so you truly won't be alone when the dance comes. We'll practice so much, we'll surely amaze everyone with our performance."

Marinette just couldn't believe anything anymore. Adrien, whom she's had a one-side crush for a long time, is here, convincing her to sing and is willing to sing with her at the dance. This was a great opportunity for her to get to know him better if she truly does decide to sing. For four whole weeks they would be seeing each other more frequently, and she may even stop becoming a stuttering mess around him. Sure, she may make mistakes and will have to run off when Ladybug is needed, though her mind just empties out with what Adrien does next.

He lets go of her and tries to properly face her within the small space. Adrien then took her hand and asked: "Marinette, will you join me and sing at our school's dance?"

Through those words alone, with a smile on his face, Marinette's head went blank and simply nodded in agreement to seal the deal.

"Great! I'll be in your care for now on Marinette."

A few moments later, as she gently squeezed his hand, Marinette smiled back and said, "Thank you. I'll be in your care too Adrien," thinking that it may not have been a bad idea after all.

* * *

During the re-edit process:

Me: Can't look... must... can't... must... CAN'T!

MOB: Hurry! The people await.

Me: But. I... CAN'T... WAH -flip a table- I DON'T WANT TO WRITE ANYMORE! IT'S SO EMBARRASSING!

MOB: ...sigh... Thank me we get something.


	3. Past

Hope everyone had a good new year's day! Yesterday there was no internet (thank you who/whatever made me bored for the rest of the day).

This time, to catch up with schedule so I can at least post a new chapter or 2 before my trip back to the US, it's ch. 3, 4 and 5 today.

Tomorrow, expect a **NEW** chapter along with the last 2 rewritten chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Marinette sat around her desk in her room, thinking about all the crazy string of events today. _It may as well be the craziest day of my life_ she thought - her 'performance,' being asked to sing, running and meeting Adrien in a storage room, and having the same boy suggesting to sing with her instead of singing alone. He even praised her singing and comforted her after she let out all her feelings she felt in the classroom. She blushed when she remembered how he held her during the moment, and dropped her head on her desk near her sketchbook.

After she and Adrien decided to sing together, they continued to stay where they were to avoid getting caught outside of class until school ended. They talked more about times for their practice sessions and about each other, and some point Adrien spotted Marinette's sketchbook behind her, which she never realized she carried it all the way with her to the storage room. With Marinette's permission, he looked through her sketches, amazed by the amount of detail, and the two continued to talk on and on despite Marinette's stammering.

Once they saw the time through Adrien's phone, the two carefully headed back to the classroom. Everyone, except Chloe and Sabrina for some reason, was still there and were happy to see the duo again. She apologized to the class, with Alya hugging her in the end, and Adrien told everyone the news. Overall, everyone was even more ecstatic that both of them were performing; she and Adrien had also asked Alya and Nino for help, and they gladly accepted the favor with no hesitation.

At the moment, as she cleared her mind to keep working on her designs and the other school work she had, her phone rang. It was Alya's name on the caller id when Marinette grabbed it, and answered her best friend.

"Hey Alya."

"Hey Mari~ How are you doing?"

"Good. I'm just working on some stuff right now."

"Cool, I'm finishing up on my blog here. So, by the way, when are you going to tell me what happened with you and Adrien wherever you two were?" Marinette was surprised at Alya's sudden question before blushing and tried to keep herself calm again.

"Alya!" She brings the phone closer to her and loudly whispers, "Now is not the time to talk about it."

"Well you will at some point with me, so why not now than later? C'mon, something was bound to happen for it to not be 'nothing' Marinette. It was just the two of you at who knows where, all alone. As your best friend I need to know what happened with you." Marinette felt her blush grow more red than ever. She pauses for a while before leaning back on her chair, unable to focus on her designs anymore.

"Of course you would find this interesting Alya," Marinette said with a sigh, "since you were the one who sent him to find me at the first place."

"Oh, you heard. Still, you were glad it was him, weren't you?"

"I was, but you would probably guess how much of an idiot I was acting." Marinette stood up and slowly paced around her room as she explained what happened in the storage room. Afterwards, she paused in front of her window that had a view of the park and went on.

"I was so nervous and stammering as usual - you know how much I can't handle being near him when my mind and heart is racing so much. And yet, you wouldn't believe how patient and kind he was Alya. Maybe it's because of how I was back at the classroom and the fact he was trying to find me to sing because of you, but it felt… completely different than any other time we'd spoken to each other." Marinette say, putting her hand on the window. Alya paused, thinking of how happy Marinette sounded in the end, until she spoke.

"I don't think it was because of me or Chloe Mari. Sure, I might have given him a push, but everything he did with you is a completely different matter. I mean, voluntarily asking to sing with you and inviting you to his place for practice, that sounds more than enough to help you with this whole situation girl."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that he _might_ actually be showing _interest_ in you now. You're no longer just a person or another classmate in Adrien's eyes Mari. I think he wants to get to know you better, and why? Who knows, but this is your chance now. If you play your cards right, you might be able to confess your feelings by the end of all this."

"You really think so."

"Believe it. Let him see the wonderful person you are Marinette. He may even be the one to confess instead. Either way, his thoughts of you are changing for the better, and it'll keep improving unless you make him think otherwise." Marinette was excited; she couldn't help but fantasize a bit of her and Adrien in his arms before Alya snapped her back to reality.

 _Maybe Alya's right_ Marinette thought. This is a big chance for her to be closer to Adrien, and she wasn't going to waste it. Besides, even if by the end of the dance they don't end up together, they can be friends as Alya implied, and there would be another opportunity to let him know.

"I just hope we'll do a great job. I can't wait to get started on practice now. I just hope I won't act like I usually do around him" Marinette says.

"Don't worry. With Adrien at your side plus me and Nino helping you two, we are going to rock that dance out! Now then, setting all of this aside, do you have any preferences for a song?"

* * *

While Marinette was talking to Alya, Adrien was out of the shower and in his pajamas, talking to Nino about today's events as well. With Adrien helping Marinette now, Nino said he would handle most of the remixes for the playlist; there wasn't much songs left for them anyways, and if Nino needed help, he could still call Adrien about it. Before calling it a night, Nino thought it would be the best opportunity now to talk of another subject he's been curious about.

"Man, you know, I didn't think you wanted to be on stage Adrien? All you have to do is ask."

"What are you- Wait, no, of course not! You know me better than that Nino."

"But you said you were willing to sing with Marinette right?"

"T-that's different" he said, feeling embarrassed inside. "I told you, I can sing but it's not my thing. It's just I didn't mind if it'll help Marinette calm down if someone was there with her. Seriously, all of you have been piling on her to sing so badly. No wonder she escaped the room."

"When you put it like that, you make it sound as if we're the bad guys then. Although Chloe was never really helping us in the first place." Adrien though that he heard guilt in Nino's words and apologizes to him.

"Ah, sorry Nino. It's not like that. Marinette just felt too pressured to decide back then. She told me she was too worried about disappointing us if everyone else didn't like her performance."

"I guess that's true," Nino said, "but seriously, you didn't actually have to sing with her to help. Couldn't you just do anything else like give her advice on stage, suggest her a song, or give your opinion on her performance? Why go the extra mile?"

"...Like I said, I just didn't want her to be alone" Adrien answered after giving it some thought. "Trying to fulfill people's expectations and getting praised from those you care about - I know how that feels. Still, despite her concerns, she's willing to do this for all of our sakes and carried that burden alone. Even though there may be other ways to help, that was all I was thinking about earlier."

"Well, I do get that" Nino notes.

Adrien took a deep breath before continuing. "Besides, between us, this is a chance for me to get to know her better. I know how tense she gets around me, and only me. I want to see beyond that part of her, and get to know what everyone else gets to experience. I need to know why she's like that to me and help break her out of that shell… Is that wrong?"

Suddenly a wave of silence hits the room for a while, leaving Adrien worried about Nino. Nino was always an active listener and always spoke his thoughts out without a moment of hesitation. He never thought his friend would pause to think of what he would say most of the time till now.

"Nino?" Adrien says.

"… Dude. I'm so proud of you!" Nino's yelling suddenly made Adrien felt like he'd gone deaf for a minute from Nino's reaction, and distance himself from the phone until listening to his friend again.

"Calm down Nino."

"Sorry Adrien. Just don't worry about you and Marinette. Really. I'm with you at every step you take. I think you'll be able to casually talk to her someday, but for now, know that Marinette would love to be friends with you. I know it."

"If you're sure" he chuckles with a smile. "Thanks dude."

"No problem. Oh, I gotta check in with Alya about the songs. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah. Night Nino" and with that Adrien ends his call and flops down on his bed. As he relaxes, putting his arm over his eyes, the cat-like kwami with his cheese floats towards the boy.

"Yeesh! Don't you look all tuckered out. What, are you finally seeing that Ladybug is out of league-" before Plagg could continue, he dodges a pillow Adrien thrown at him.

"Whoa- Hey, watch the cheese!" Plagg says before he swallowed the entire slice. "Mmmn~ that's some good stuff. You know, if stop complicating your life with all this stuff like school and girls, and just stick with cheese like me, then you wouldn't be like this in the first place."

Adrien sits up to look at Plagg more properly and talks to him. "Sorry Plagg, but I guess I just don't have much of a cheese passion like you do."

"Yeah, that's just the problem with all of you." Plagg crosses his arms and looks away from Adrien, making the boy chuckle a bit from his kwami.

"But seriously Adrien, I have to wonder as well. Why go so much for this 'Marian' girl?"

"Marinette" Adrien corrects him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah- Anyways, you don't have to sing with her for the opportunity. Just go ahead and talk to her like with that glasses boy you hang out with. Oh, maybe you really are tired of Ladybug not reciprocating your feelings-" Adrien interrupts him again by throwing a pillow before flopping back to his bed, annoyed by his kwami's words again.

"Stop throwing pillows at me!" Plagg exclaims.

"Plagg," Adrien groans, "you know how much I feel about Ladybug. She's smart, confident and beautiful – There's just so much about her that I like; it's just not that simple to move on easily. She's still my lady."

"Yeah, but not really 'your lady' if you know what I mean." Adrien knew what Plagg meant, making him sad about how he's yet to confess Ladybug his feelings, and flops back on his bed.

"Besides, since you were listening to me and Nino, then you should know how different she is around me when I'm Adrien. I think she's a great person, but I can barely understand what she is trying to say to me when it's the two of us. Marinette gets all nervous to me, but to everyone else she's not like that. In fact, everyone looks up to her, and I do too, especially after that she was able to beat Chloe for class president, and how she was able to present her signature in the hat contest back then. She's just different, and I mean it in a good way."

"Wait, she's the one who made the bird hat right? The one that kept making you sneeze the entire photo shoot." Adrien hesitantly nodded, knowing his kwami couldn't resist laughing out loud, which Plagg did. Plagg saw Adrien tried to hold back an embarrassed blush, and laughed even harder because of it till he calmed down moments later. "Hah- That – that, my friend- Haha, that was really good. I couldn't stop laughing either while I was in your bag back then."

"…Whatever Plagg."

"Although it's really weird" Plagg wondered. "I thought she would act like how she usually was with you as Chat Noir, or least what you made me hear about her."

"Nope, she's the exact opposite when she talks to Chat." Adrien says. "She talks to me like everyone else as Chat Noir. Because of that, I saw how she acts more independent and brave than I initially thought of her; she didn't even flinch from the powers of the Evillustrator, and calmly thought of a way to escape when we were trapped instead."

"Certainly sounds like someone we both know" Plagg mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was thinking I remember you saying something like that. You used to hang out with her as Chat till you stopped." Plagg says instead, since he fuses with Adrien to be Chat Noir despite being unable to see or hear anything after fusion.

"Yeah. If only I wasn't so busy with modelling now" Adrien grimly thought. "I did tell her though I would beforehand, and someday I will apologize to her, but for now I just don't get why she gets tense around me as Adrien. I never had the chance to ask her as Chat, so I took this opportunity to know why. That's all."

"… Is that it?" Plagg asks.

"What do you mean?" Adrien says, unable to understand Plagg's question.

"I mean, sure you want to know why she's different with the you now, right?" Adrien nods. "I might be overthinking this, but you've been looking like there's more you want to know. You have a certain look you make when you're thinking of Ladybug, and you gave a similar look today when talking about Marinette." Plagg continues. Adrien himself was surprised at Plagg's observation; he thought cheese and napping was all Plagg thought about.

"Really?"

"Yup. After all, I know how you act with Ladybug, so it just comes to show that you are getting tired of her-" Seeing Adrien grab another pillow while he talks made Plagg duck to the outer edge of Adrien's bed.

"Just a thought." Plagg says before laughing on the floor. Adrien scoffs at the kwami's rudeness, though he answers back his curiosity.

" **I. Like. Ladybug**. No doubt about that Plagg, but there are also things I wish to know about my lady as well."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We get how much _you really want to know her under the mask_ despite her decision not to, and _if she does have someone she likes_." Plagg exaggerates his words, having heard those kinds of reasons countless times from the love-struck boy, though Adrien ignores him and continues on.

"Well, today did remind me of two weeks ago, sometime after we defeated _Le Cauchemar_ (1)."

 _Le Cauchemar_ was a black, red and blue flying, demon looking akuma that hypnotized its victims with nightmares. Chat Noir, under Ladybug's guidance, distracted the akuma to avoid more casualties in the city, thus they were able to corner it on a roof of an abandoned house. He kept his distance to avoid its powers while Ladybug wanted to launch a surprise attack, however _Le Cauchemar_ saw it coming as it grabbed and threw her away in the midst of the surprise.

It tried to fly after her, but Chat threw his staff in the akuma's head. He planned on diverting its attention again, but slipped on a patch of frozen tiles thanks to the weather. Just as he was about to get up, _Le Cauchemar_ was already near his face and fell to its hypnotism. The last thing he remembered of that fight was after Ladybug cleansed the akuma.

"Ugh, yeah, I remember now. That was horrible." Plagg says, shuddering from the nightmares Adrien was under. Even after being cured, Adrien still felt the effects of the hypnotism, and though Plagg never saw what was in it, he remembered the nights he woke up because of Adrien's screams.

"Yeah, I was really out of it the next day as well. Things just felt much more dark and cold than any other nightmare I had." Adrien, as he remembers the details, clenches his fists for a moment before unclenching them and smiled. "Although, if it wasn't for Ladybug that night, maybe I would have still been stuck remembering that lonesome feeling all over again."

* * *

-2 weeks ago at night-

Adrien sneaked out of his room after transforming into Chat Noir, and met up with Ladybug at their usual spot for patrols - the Eiffel tower. He climbed on the metal and met the spotted hero leaning on the railed ledge as she looked at the view of the city.

"Good evening my lady. You look even more 'purr-fect' and beautiful than ever before." Chat greets her, putting up his more 'free-willed' attitude like always when wearing the mask. Ladybug rolled her eyes in response to his comment before standing up straight to look at her partner.

"Hey Chat. You ready?" Ladybug asks.

"Yeah! I'm 'cat-tastic' and ready to go as always." Chat says with a wink, though Ladybug gives him a light punch on the shoulder in the end. She started to say something, but instead she stared at Chat with an unreadable face for a moment until he snapped her back to reality.

"My lady, there is no need for all of this extra attention. I'm always here for you to gaze upon whenever you need it." Ladybug shook her head and later gave him a slight glare before turning her attention to the city with her yoyo at hand.

"L-let's just go now." She began her descent down the tower just as Chat proceeded the same way to follow her.

They patrolled for a while, swinging and running through every street, roof, alleyways as much as they could. Along the way, Chat Noir could feel Ladybug stare at him from time to time, always ending with her, however, looking elsewhere whenever he turns to her. He wondered what was in her mind, and why she kept looking at him until he noticed she stopped upon one roof.

"Is something wrong my lady?" Chat asked. He hoped it wasn't another akuma attack he was unaware of, thinking once more of the last attack.

"… Chat, would you like to take a quick break?" Ladybug asks. This confused him as they barely took breaks to fully maximize and efficiently use their time at night to have the minimum amount of energy for the next day. As citizens with hidden identities, of course they still need to be able to get up in the morning do things they normally did as 'normal' people.

Still, Chat thought how this was the first time Ladybug suggested a break, and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Sure. Is there a place you have in mind to rest?"

"Just follow me." Ladybug heads to the opposite direction while Chat pursuits. Within 10-15 minutes thanks to their enhanced speed, they end up on a clear, grassy hill at the outskirts of Paris. With the not a single cloud above the starry night sky, Chat wished he was here with her on a date instead.

"Ain't this is a nice place. Looks like an ideal place for a date." Chat says speaking his mind once again. Ladybug looks at him and gestures with her hand.

"Chat, come here." she says.

"My lady?!" Chat blushed at Ladybug's command, feeling even more confused than ever. Luckily it was dark enough for her not to see his face, along with the city lights behind him.

"Don't worry" she says with a giggle. "I don't know about you, but I won't bite." Chat Noir softly chuckled at her statement before getting closer to her to the flat hill top.

"Well luckily I'm more well trained than other cats. For you and you only" Chat charmingly replied, now being a couple of inches in front of her. "Now can you please explain to me why- Woah!" Chat didn't expect for Ladybug to unexpectedly do a low sweep kick on him to the ground. He held his head for a minute, aching from the fall, and during which Ladybug sat down in a lotus position behind him.

"Owowowooww~ Ugh, my lady what is-" Chat suddenly felt Ladybug's hands holding his head, making him remove his as a reflex, and he later felt himself resting on her lap. Chat once more blushed at the movement.

"M-M-M-My lady. T-this is…"

"Sorry Chat, but it was the only way I could think of." Ladybug said while she rubbed his head as part of her apology.

Again, Chat was getting more and more confuse with a bigger blush at each passing minute on the grass hill. Chat thought to himself for a while, reaching to a conclusion in his head after the aching stopped.

"Heh, I finally got it my lady. If you really wanted to go on a date with me that badly, then all you had to do was just ask. It's just little ol' me after all." Ladybug in response flicked his head with a sigh before he could even wink, making her flirty partner release a small yelp in surprise.

"I don't know if I should be sorry now for kicking you, but either way, it's still your fault for trying to lie to me." she says.

"What? My fault?! Now what kind of gentle-cat do you think I am if I was lying to you? I would never do such a thing."

Ladybug rolled her eyes again, pausing a bit afterwards to look at him as she stared with a serious look. "You probably would since you're the kind that tends to not make others worry about you. I can tell Chat; you're somehow still affected by _Le Cauchemar_ , aren't you?"

Chat gasped at Ladybug's suspicions. He told her he was fine after she checked to see if he was ok. He thought he hid it pretty well around her. No one when he was Adrien thought so otherwise the next day. Just as she said, he didn't want her to worry about him since she was important to him.

"My lady, I told you I'm-"

"I know, but I don't believe you. Your actions often say a lot more than your mouth" Ladybug says, cutting Chat Noir off, who was impressed by her observations. "I also know that I said we should keep our identities a secret, which is possibly why you won't tell me anything if it relates to the you behind 'Chat Noir.' Still, we've been fighting side by side for such a long time now."

Ladybug lower her head to get closer to his. They almost touched each other's foreheads by a couple of inches when she proceeded to hold his left cheek with her right hand. Smiling, she gently told him, "I worry about you when you keep something that troubles you later. Know that I'm here, willing to listen to you whenever you need it. We're partners after all, even with your care-free attitude and bad cat puns."

Chat Noir's eyes widen, and at that moment he felt his eyes starting to feel heavy and wet. He was simply speechless after hearing all of Ladybug's concerns. He knew she cared about him, but never to this extent (or at least she never showed it). She was trying to comfort him; he knows now, and though he really appreciated it he didn't know what to say. What could he tell her – how he continuously searched for his mom and failed, or how he would one day disappoint his dad and watch him leave as well. He couldn't even tell her how he also watched his friends and everyone else he knew leaving him as well, or how he watched the girl he was resting on die before his very eyes. He couldn't say all of that, or the feelings derived from the experience even if he wanted to. Instead, with no explanation, he turned his body so it was sideways to Ladybug and held around her waist as close as she allowed him to be, hoping she wouldn't see the current look on his face as he forced his tears from coming out.

Ladybug herself expected him to be more open of his feelings, however she can literally feel how hard he was trying to stop himself from breaking down, and part of her couldn't imagine how bad it was for Chat the past few days since then. She really hated seeing him like this; where was the Chat Noir she knew and cared about? Sure whether as Marinette or Ladybug he would flirt and show off like the wild cat man he was, but he was always happy and optimistic. He had her back when fighting as Ladybug and tried to make her laugh with the puns and stories as Marinette, but he barely showed his vulnerable side - the side in which only he shouldered all of his burdens and problems. To her, he was her best friend whether she had the mask or not, and she needed to let him know that.

Ladybug continued to pet his head and smoothed out his hair, unsure of what to do at the moment except to keep on continuing what she's doing. Suddenly, she remembered a song she heard from her mom when she was young. Her mom often sang that song when she was down or when she couldn't sleep, and it always made her face lit up in joy. Hoping that it would help Chat's situation, she thought of the lyrics in her head and sang.

 _Words are born into air_

 _And quickly fade out in the wind_

 _But they find their way inside you_

 _Where they live on forevermore_

Chat suddenly stopped shaking, trying to focus on Ladybug's voice. This was a first for Chat Noir, or Adrien, or maybe anyone in general. Of course he knew Ladybug can sing because of the Horrificator incident, but he never heard how wonderful it sounded since they were distracted to save Mylene until now. More so, she is singing to him and him alone. It was calm and soothing, reminding him of his mother once more…

 _When the skies are dark and full of rain_

 _Look inside your heart_

 _A light so warm and all aglow_

 _Shining just like the sun_

Ladybug continues to sing and tears start to escape Chat's eyes; he felt its warm presence as it rolled down his face. Chat couldn't take it anymore and tightened his hold on his lady, careful not to hurt her with his claws. Ladybug paused to feel Chat crying on her lap, and smiled widely with tears also forming in her eyes as she continued to pet him and sing.

 _You can see just how much you've grown_

 _How strong you are_

 _A love will open up to you_

 _And it's starts from the day_

 _That you first heard those words_

The tears woken Chat's cries from the heart. At first were silent sobs with a breath or two escaping from his mouth, but Ladybug kept on petting him and hummed the melody even when she was done. He slowly cried out loud, and his cries slowly grew louder from the care and tenderness Ladybug was giving him.

He never asked for this - all he wanted was to be loved and cared for like any other friend or family member would. He didn't ask to be comforted each time he was down; instead, he continued to smile each day as if each punch of pain towards him meant nothing if it meant being with the people he cared for. Still, she saw all of that - the pain, the sorrows. He never wanted her to be hurt or sad because of him, but she took it like the kind person he always knew she was, and accepted it.

He was truly grateful to her presence like never before.

* * *

The two stayed on that hill till sometime after Chat stopped crying, bidding each other good night once they reached inside the city. Though he still felt he wanted to stay on the hill a bit longer, he knew they had to go as the first to leave. Still, Adrien felt much better thanks to Ladybug. He recounted that night back to Plagg, who gagged at the parts he deemed were too sweet and sappy (reminding him of a certain kwami).

"Ugh… All I remember was how you bawled your eyes out like a baby the first time you told me." Plagg says, sticking his tongue out on his charge afterwards.

"Plagg!"

"Can't help it if I'm not a fan of all that 'icky' stuff. Blegh! Though I do admit, I'm glad you're much better thanks to Ladybug." Adrien smiles at him while Plagg looks away, feeling embarrassed by that last statement.

"But I still don't get how it connect to our previous conversation." Plagg questions.

"Ah, yes… I couldn't get Ladybug's song out of my head ever since, and Ladybug always refused to do so whenever I asked her. Then just when I got over it recently, I got to hear Marinette sing, and that was my first time since we don't have music class in our school."

"Is there something wrong with her singing?"

"No! Nothing! Nothing at all. It was… beautiful. In fact, it reminded me of Ladybug's song as. Both were gentle and warm, and then I saw Marinette smile in the end. I couldn't help but think that… that..." Adrien stops talking, unable to say more with his growing red blush as he clenched onto his shirt. Plagg, somewhat knowing what Adrien would say to him, flew to him instead and patted his head.

It was a rare act for the kwami; in fact, it felt downright weird for Plagg, but he understood what his charge was going through and chuckled. "Whatever lover-boy" he says to him. "Just get some sleep already. I'm way too tired for this. Good night."

Adrien sat up and watched his kwami curled up with a yawn on a corner of the mattress. Part of him was grateful for the abrupt ending of the conversation, still feeling his heart beat like in the classroom, and tried to lie down again when he realized all his pillows were gone from earlier. He briefly got up once more for the day to put them back in place, and even gently carried Plagg to lay him in one of them before he turned off the lights.

Adrien laid back on his bed, thinking once more of the today's events. _We're just friends… I hope_ he thought. _At the very least, there's nothing wrong with liking someone's voice or getting to know others. I'm just helping Marinette while getting to know her better. After all, the one I love is Ladybug…_

Ignoring his still beating heart with a sigh, he closed his eyes for the night.

* * *

1\. _Le Cauchemar -_ "The Nightmare" in french

* * *

Breaks

Me and MOB: -watches a funny butler sing and dance old time rock-

MOB: ...Hey magi?

Me: Yeah?

MOB: shouldn't you be working?

Me: ...I'm just taking a break.

MOB: ...magi.

Me: Yes sir, mam -goes back on the computer-

MOB: -continues watching butler-


	4. Transition

It is now Monday, about four days since Marinette and Adrien decided to sing together.

They had started to learn their parts of the song, which they had already decided the day after the storage room event with their best friends. Marinette and Adrien had also exchanged phone numbers, though since then they barely talked to each other except during practice, and focused on learning the song instead.

Today, Marinette and Adrien simply wanted to have a good lunch break with their respective best friends, Alya and Nino. However, they instead found themselves in a silent, awkward situation within a nearby deli restaurant from the school as they wait for the food they ordered.

So how did this happen - let's rewind back when they were still in school:

* * *

-30 minutes ago-

"Alright class, remember to read chapter 12 for it will be the out main focus tomorrow. Class dismissed" Mme. Bustier finishes. Just as she left the room, Adrien, already packed up, turned to Nino.

"Let's go?"

"Yeah. See ya two later" his seatmate says to the girls behind them. He turned and waved at the girls behind them, and Adrien did the same. Alya waved back, and Marinette did the same but only after being in shock of seeing Adrien look at her. Adrien and Nino existed out of the room, and Marinette slumped on her desk once the boys were gone.

"Hey, calm down will you" Alya says, patting her back. "Since Thursday, you've been on the edge even more so whenever Adrien looks at you. What happened to your confidence girl?"

Marinette sighs. "I know Alya, but Adrien he's… right there, and smiling, and waving and… I forgot how nervous I get around him." Marinette says, wildly gesturing her arms about Adrien. She turned her head to her best friend, looking as though she was about to cry herself.

"I feel doomed Alya. DOOMED!"

"Mari, you're exaggerating. You'll be fine. Remember, the more time you spend with him, the less you'll be a babbling and stuttering mess like you usually are" Alya reassures her.

"Hopefully. I already messed up during the weekend" she remembers in sorrow as she gets up. "For now, I'll just head home and get lunch. Maybe I won't get as nervous once we actually practice on Wednesday. I'll see you later Alya." Marinette started walking back, but Alya puts her hand on her shoulder, making her glance at her best friend.

"Actually Marinette. How about we head out for lunch together? My treat." Marinette was surprised at Alya's suggestion.

"What? No, I can't-"

"It's ok, you're my friend. Once in a while is ok right?" Alya interrupts Marinette. Marinette thought to herself for a bit, seeing as how Alya won't take 'no' for an answer, before responding to her friend.

"Why not. We haven't hung out in a while. Where are we going to go eat?"

"Oh, just a couple blocks down - not too far away. It's the deli place we usually go to" Alya explains.

"Sure, let's go!" Marinette says, heading out of the building with Alya.

"But seriously, I can't let you pay for me Alya."

"Don't worry about it. You can say its compensation for later. Ah- but first, let's head to the restroom for a bit." Marinette stopped and blinked for a moment before questioning the journalist ahead of her.

"Compensation?"

* * *

-Somewhere-

"So do you come here often Nino?" Adrien asked. Nino suggested they hang out for lunch rather than heading home since Adrien would be busy after school. Luckily, Nathalie allowed him to be with Nino instead of heading home when she was picking him up, and followed his friend to a deli where they sat at a table waiting for their food.

"Not much, but their sandwiches are the best I've had anywhere else. Trust me." Nino says as he slurped his soda.

"Of course!" Adrien laughs for a moment.

"Haa~ That was good," Nino says, referring to his drink, before sitting up. "So, how has practicing with Marinette been so far?"

"Mn, ok I guess? It was more nerve-wrecking and quiet than I thought. We just did the vocal exercises, listened to the song a few times, and tried to sing it to get the feel of it."

"Hmm… that sounds like good progress. Are you guys gonna practice again at your place on Wednesday?"

"Yeah. I'm going to meet her at the park first, and then we'll head to my place. After lunch, we'll probably do the same as last time." Adrien answers. He rubs the back of his neck as he looks down on the table.

"Honestly though, for some reason, it feels even harder to talk to Marinette."

Nino was surprised by this. So surprised, if he still had his drink he may had squirted it out of his mouth instead. After all, it was Adrien - THE Adrien Agreste, one of Paris' top teen models unable to speak to a girl right before him. Part of him felt his friend was just nervous to speak to a girl he might have a crush on (but not sure yet), yet another part of him was simply worried for him.

"Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing! …I think… it's just, we sometimes make some small talk during breaks or on our individual practices, though it was mainly about the song. Marinette refused to look at me most of time, and I can't help but think it's me. I'm not sure why though, and I want to ask but I felt it may be rude. Also, sometimes when I want to talk casually, I get nervous and somehow ask about the song instead" Adrien answers. Nino lets out a small breath of relief to himself.

"Like I said, no worries dude. Just give you and her some time. You'll definitely get to know how cool she is once she comes out of her shell, then you'll be you in no time." he says. Adrien thought back to the days he visited Marinette as Chat Noir, and the sarcastic remarks at his puns she gave before he was loaded with more work from his dad thanks to the season change.

"I hope so. I want to try and talk to her again like back in the storage room" Adrien said with a small smile, feeling a bit better thanks to Nino. He couldn't see Nino smiling back while in a reminiscent daze, when the door chime went off. Nino turned back for a while before looking at Adrien again with a grin.

"Speaking of the girl, look who's here." Nino points behind him. Adrien looked over him to see Marinette and Alya heading to their direction; Alya dragged the worried looking girl with a wave and a smile that says 'I'm seriously (not) surprised to see you two here.'

"Hey Nino, Adrien. What a pleasant surprise to see you two here!" Alya says as if invading Adrien's thoughts. The two girls stop, and Marinette froze at the sight of Adrien very close to her and waved back at instinct with a weird grin at him. Adrien, somewhat minding the grin, nevertheless waved back.

"Oh, we were just here for some sandwiches." Nino says.

"Really?! Then, how about we eat and head back together since we're all here?" Alya exclaims.

"Yeah! Sounds good Alya" Nino replies. Adrien felt suspicious of the way they talk, though since he didn't talk to the Ladyblogger as much as Nino, and he trusted Nino (with some doubt), he left the matter aside until Alya reached for her ringing phone.

"Oh, excuse me for a minute." Alya checked her phone before letting out a gasp that complimented her surprised look.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about the order!" This turns everyone's attention to her, including Marinette who was still mindlessly waving at Adrien since their arrival.

"A-An order?" Marinette asks.

"Yeah, sorry Mari. My mom sent me a text. I was supposed to bring a package for my mom at her workplace. She's waiting for it."

Alya turns from Marinette to Nino. "Oh, and Nino, it seems like my mom found something when she was cleaning earlier today. Would this be yours?" Alya pushes her phone to Nino, who pushes his glasses up before inspecting the contents of the phone.

"Oh man, so that's where it was! Sorry Alya, guess I forgot it when I came over last time." Nino says while handing back Alya's phone.

"Does this mean we should head out Alya?" Marinette asked. "You shouldn't keep your mom waiting."

"I know, but we already ordered our food."

"Then, how about Marinette and Adrien stay here since we've yet to have ours as well." Nino suddenly suggests.

"What?!" Marinette and Adrien exclaim.

"Why not. Me and Alya just have to do our little errands for a bit, and then we'll be back before you know it so we can all enjoy our sandwiches."

"Great idea Nino." Alya says. She grabs Nino out of his seat and hastily puts Marinette where Nino was.

"We'll be back."

"Don't have too much fun."

"Wa- Wait. Nino/Alya!" Adrien and Marinette yell at the same time. As the door chimes rang again just as their friends leave them, the two silently staring straight at each other and still unable to comprehend what happened just now.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scheming pair walk back to school, and Alya lets go of Nino as she smiles at him. "Nice job back there Nino" she tells him.

"Thanks. I almost thought Adrien knew by the look on his face." Nino turned back for a bit at the deli before turning back to Alya. "Still, don't think this is too soon for them Alya? I don't really like to lie to my friends."

Alya pulled out her phone and started typing. "Nino, you know how Marinette gets around Adrien right?" As if seeing Nino's nod while typing, she finishes and puts away her phone.

"Think about it. Obviously the more time they spend outside of classes, the less nervous she'll be. However, the only other time they'll be seeing each other is practice." They then start to walk more slowly as Alya explains.

"You've heard how their weekend went right?" Nino continues nodding. "They'll be too focused on the performance to actually try and learn more about each other. Sure maybe not all the time, but this is certainly a good icebreaker for them. Just to ease up and be comfortable around each other before the bigger things. Trust me, they need this."

"I guess… we are so going to get it later…" Alya simply kept smiling next to the worried boy.

* * *

5 minutes after Alya and Nino left, along with awkward silence, Marinette got a text from Alya saying:

'If me and Nino are not there 20 min. or so don't worry about us. We only ordered drinks, so u can leave after ur sandwiches. C u 2 at school. Have fun bonding! :) - Alya'

She decided to show Adrien, who seemed to be coolly looking at the window (though on the inside he was nervous as well, being with Marinette alone all of a sudden). Seeing the text, Adrien let out a tired sigh.

"They really did plan this didn't they?"

"I-I think so now. A-Alya was insistent on coming here, a-and she barely for-forgets things." Marinette says quietly. The two teens lifted their heads and looked at each other for a minute before looking away again.

 _Why Alya?!_ Marinette thought while looking down at the table.

 _You are dead Nino…_ Adrien thought similarly as he looked outside again. Not wanting to keep the situation awkward, he tries to start a conversation with various topics running in his head.

"So… do you come here often?" he chose.

"Ah- y-yeah! Yes, I mean. I-I come here with Alya, and we get some food, and chat and… yeah."

"That, um, sounds nice. I came here once, just get something to drink before a shoot. Never had time to try the menu."

"R-really? Did you order something?" Marinette asks, slowly lifting her head up.

"Croque Monsieur... Keeping it simple." Adrien replies.

"Oh, same here. I-I usually get that, and it's good."

"Hehe- that's a relief. I didn't want to get something I might not like later." Adrien rubs his neck again. Silence enveloped the table again. The two looked at the sides, wondering what to do next, until at that point a waiter came to set their food on the table. They thanked him, and silence ensures once more.

"Um, I-I'm… I'm going to use the restroom first. Wash up before eating you know. Haha-" Marinette trails off her sentence as she gets up. Adrien nods at her, and as she leaves he rests his head on the back of his hands with his elbows on the table.

 _Why is it so difficult now to talk to her? Ugh… what did I do now?_ Adrien recounted the recent conversation. Sure he was comfortable talking with everyone in school (sans Marinette sometimes) now, but he thought back to his first couple of days in school and how difficult it was until Nino talked to him.

In the end, he shouldn't be too surprised about his conversation with Marinette, but Adrien didn't want things to keep going like this. He had answers to search for, and a friend to start actually be friends with, yet no matter how much he wanted to move forward he couldn't find the cause of his dilemma.

Adrien moved from his position to rest on the back of his chair, breathing slowly as he looked at the ceiling.

 _You are_ _ **so**_ _going to pay for this Nino._

* * *

"Why did this have to happen?! Ugh… Alya, why?" Marinette struggled to keep her sanity sane once she arrived in the women's restroom. Luckily it was just her in the room, and here she was hyperventilating her current situation while Tikki let herself out of her charge's purse to help her calm down.

"Hang in there Marinette! You can do it." Tikki floats around Marinette's crouching form, trying her best to encourage her.

"You don't think I made it as though I was running away from him, do you?" she rhetorically asks. Marinette looked up to see an uncertain look on her kwami. "Oh, never mind. What in the world am I going to do when I go back there Tikki?!" Tikki approaches Marinette, patting her forehead with her small arm.

"Marinette, remember the Ladybug that you are. Cool and confident no matter what kind of situation you're in." she tells her charge. Tikki moves to look at her straight in her eyes.

"I can never be calm around Adrien Tikki. Besides, I'm not Ladybug right now, I'm Marinette…"

"And remember that I'm just the magical being that gives Ladybug her powers. Whether how she saves the day or how she earns everyone's respect, and even mine, everything about what is Ladybug is thanks to you and I." Tikki points to herself and Marinette. " **We** are Ladybug Marinette, and you are the mind that helps bring that Ladybug to life. So believe Marinette, like how Alya and I believe in you."

"Tikki…" Marinette, awestruck, cups around the kwami gently with her hands and brings her close to her.

"Thank you for always being there for me."

"Of course Marinette. We're friends and partners" Tikki happily replies. Marinette released Tikki, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "Now let's not keep the boy waiting and go back."

"Right!" Marinette says as she stood up. Suddenly, the restroom was shaking and Marinette struggled to keep her balance. Luckily, the tremor was only for a few seconds until she heard screaming from outside.

"Tikki!" Marinette yells out.

"On it!" Tikki responds, ready to transform as the spotted wonder.

* * *

When Ladybug reached the scene, Chat Noir was dodging concrete from a small boy with arms twice his size in a super hero costume Luckily, she arrived just in time to save Chat Noir from being squished by throwing her yoyo around her partner's waist, and yanked him to her side.

"Glad to see you're not a cat-shaped pancake Chat." Ladybug playfully remarks, holding out a hand to get Chat on his feet.

"Ah, my lady. A shame you have to see me in such a state, but be glad to know your cat knight here helped 'efurryone' out to safety." Chat proceeded to kiss the back of her hand, only for Ladybug to quickly retract it and looked at the akuma.

"So, have you found his item?" Ladybug asks.

"Yup. I'm 'purrtty' sure it's the mask he has on. He stepped away when I 'cat' close to his face." Ladybug lightly groaned at his cat puns.

"Chat, be serious, but thanks. Let's finish this quickly." Ladybug was hoping Adrien is ok while Chat was worried for a moment about Marinette.

Dodging another piece of concrete, Chat charges back into the fight while Ladybug yelled out "Lucky Charm!" She received an action figure and looked around to spot a nearby unharmed lamp post and an alleyway across from it, knowing now what to do next.

"Chat!" she calls for her partner.

"Got you covered" he replies. Kicking the akuma to the ground, Chat turns back and takes the toy while Ladybug headed into the alley way, shooting her yoyo to hang onto the lamp post low on the ground. When Ladybug looked ready, Chat threw his staff at the akuma's head and made it look at him.

"Hey you! Look what I got here!" Chat shouted. Squinting his eyes to get a better look, the akuma's face turned into glee as he started to run to the cat hero.

"No way! It's the Steel Samurai(1)! Gimmee!" it yelled. Once the akuma got close enough, Ladybug pulled her yoyo to make the string tighter, making the akuma trip once more and fell unconscious. Chat Noir whistled up to him, making sure it wouldn't get up again, and swiped his mask off.

"Like taking yarn from a kitten." Ladybug approached him performed the akuma cleansing, restoring the boy, and all the broken roads and buildings to their original states.

"Mission accomplished." they shout while fist bumping.

"Well then, I'm afraid we must sadly leave each other once again. I would 'furry' love to stay and chat with you after this rather quick fight of our, but I have someone waiting for me. Stay beautiful my lady." Chat says in a hurry as he leaves. Ladybug would have questioned his behavior, but like Chat she too had someone waiting for her, and quickly headed back to the deli.

* * *

Finding the back door and sneaking in, she removed her transformation once she was in the restroom again and rushed back to her classmate. She saw Adrien just as he was before, and tries to calmly walk back to her seat. Tikki taps a couple of times from the purse to assure her charge, and Marinette suddenly felt the courage to get through this.

"H-Hi Adrien, sorry for the wait. It seemed like another villain came by, so I thought it would be safe to stay in the restroom until the coast was clear." Marinette says, hoping it was a good excuse for Adrien to buy. "Were you ok? Sorry I couldn't come back quickly."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you're alright. I also took cover over at the counters thanks to some of the employees" Adrien says, also hoping his excuse was passable, and it was. Marinette, after she sighs of relief, slowly giggles, making Adrien surprised by her actions.

"Thank goodness. It's really been a weird day for us, isn't it?" she points out. After thinking about it, Adrien also laughed quietly about everything up to their current situation.

"That's true. It hasn't been an exactly normal day for us like any other." Adrien and Marinette start laughing again, slightly more loudly but not loud enough to disturb everyone else in the deli.

"Still, I'm sorry for leaving you like that" Marinette apologizes. "Everything was just so… fast."

Adrien saw Marinette look down at the table and also looks down for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I understand. We've barely talked more than just as classmates, and this was a rather forceful way of trying to get to know each other. Though, I can somewhat understand what Alya and Nino were trying to do." Adrien wasn't lying as he looked at her, and finally understood what has been bugging him for a while.

"I… wasn't comfortable being with people in the first place, even after being made as a model and living up to my father's expectation." Marinette looks up, surprised at Adrien's words and listened to him carefully. "And I did want to be close to people for a long time, but everything was just so different from what I expected. I tried my hardest to smile and let people know the me I want them to see, but that doesn't mean I don't have trouble talking to people. It was only thanks to me deciding to go to a public school and everything afterwards that I've changed ( _as well as becoming Chat Noir_ he thought). Which is why I honestly want to perform with you Marinette, not just to help you but to… to…"

"To…"

"…to be a friend. A real friend to you."

"Wha- E-Eh?" she kept stammering. Adrien, of course, didn't want to also say it was because he suspected her as Ladybug, but at least it wasn't a lie. He felt a blush creeping up to him and looked away as he continued.

"I want to know you more Marinette, because I do think of you as my friend. I really think you're a cool and kind person: always standing up to Chloe, helping everyone, standing firm on your beliefs. I only kept my distance… because I thought you didn't want to talk to me if I had intimidated you in some way."

"What?! N-No, it's not that! I'm not i-i-intimidated by you, o-or anything like that!" Marinette immediately says. Adrien looked at her, feeling surprised by her words, though Marinette was emotionally overwhelmed upon he crush's confession and waved her hands around.

"Ah- I-I mean… ugh, I can't explain it…" Marinette meekly hid her face within her hands. "Please trust me…"

Luckily, Adrien heard her despite how quiet she said her last statement and smiled. "Thank you for saying that Marinette. Then, whatever the reason it may be, know that I still want to know you better. I wish to be able to see you for who you are and for you to see who I am, so no matter how slow we have to go for us to make this work, would… w-would you be willing… to be my friend, Marinette?"

Marinette looks at Adrien, feeling the room getting warmer as the blush on her cheeks keeps getting redder. She couldn't believe it, more than when Adrien asked to sing with her on Thursday - he is asking to be friends with her. Though it may not be a love confession ( _which was impossible_ she thought), she could never be anymore happier than she is now for the rest of her life. Replaying the words over in her mind and realizing the things he said, she makes another mysterious chuckle that piques the boy's interest once again.

"I'm pretty sure we're already friends since we've been able to talk like this," she explains before slowly continuing on, "but I would love to be your friend Adrien." Adrien felt his heart skip a beat again, just like back at the storage room. Nevertheless, he was happy hearing her reply and smiles back.

"Thank you Marinette." Adrien starts to slightly chuckle. "It's weird. A lot has happened that has kept pushing myself to you, and I keep asking you things throughout the week. I never imagined anything like this."

"Like I said, it's certainly has been a weird day for both of us." Marinette continues giggling, joining at his laugh. She looks around for a bit and looks at Adrien.

"Y-you know. I don't really feel hungry right now so… Not that I want this all to go to waste, just… h-how bout we get it to-go and walk back to school? It must be already late for us to take our time here anyways."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I somewhat lost my appetite too since that villain came. Luckily we can wrap the sandwiches with the plastic underneath." Adrien starts to wrap both of their sandwiches before standing up, both food items in his hands. "Shall we?" Marinette quickly stands up and follows him out.

"S-So, Marinette, um, what inspired you to do fashion?" he asks once they were at the streets. Along the way, they kept asking and answering questions about each other while making jokes in between until they arrived right before class started.

* * *

1\. Steel Samurai: a popular TV character from the game series, Phoenix Wright

* * *

Games:

MOB: So what is Phoenix Wright about?

Me: -while playing newest addition- uh, well, you play as a defense attorney, and you defend people.

MOB: Yes I get that. Who are you playing as?

Me: I guess you can say one of his... apprentices? He works in the same firm as Phoenix, and his name is Apollo.

MOB: -watches me play- Haha -points at the screen- Pepper! He's called Pepper!

ME: It's Apollo.

...From that point on, Apollo was always referred as Pepper.


	5. Change

Adrien and Marinette often had their practice in Adrien's music room within his family's mansion.

The room was big for the teens, more or less the same size as their classroom, leaving more than enough space even with the furniture. There was only a small coffee table, surrounded by a white cabriole sofa with 2 elegant papasan chairs of the same color at the shorter edges. A fancy white concert piano also rested in the room compared to the wide black and silver marble floor space and the plain white walls.

It was around the instrument where Adrien and Marinette were currently practicing. The duo slowly end the last note of the song, and smiled towards each other while Alya cheered and her clapping sounding off from her spot in the large sofa.

"Woohoo! Awesome, that was super awesome you two!" She stood up and quickly ran around the furniture to hug her best friend. "I'm so proud of you Marinette."

"A-Alya" Marinette felt flustered and embarrassed, but happy as well at the gesture. Adrien couldn't help but smile at the warmth at the two best friends before turning his head to his pal, Nino, back at the couch, who gave them a thumbs up from both hands.

For 2 weeks juggling practices with school work and secret crime fighting business, Marinette and Adrien decided to have their hard work be examined by their best friends for opinions. Furthermore, since the 'lunch date' their best friends dubbed (resulting in a day long silent treatment), they gradually learned more about each other whenever they had the chance. It now came to a point where Marinette slowly stopped being nervous around Adrien. Alya was proud when she heard Marinette talk to Adrien within two sentences without stuttering. There would be times, however, where Marinette would still stutter and blush towards the model when he surprised her. Adrien also started to leak his inner Chat, but occasionally gave Marinette a few jokes and puns from time to time, resulting a few giggles or looks from his new-found friend.

It sometimes reminded Marinette of Chat Noir whenever Adrien sneaked up behind her, though she always shrugged the thought away upon seeing Adrien. Adrien himself had almost revealed his identity by calling Marinette 'Princess' a few occasions, though luckily he managed each time from saying the nickname completely. Nevertheless, practices became much smoother and comfortable as much as Adrien and Marinette's relationship. Alya let go of Marinette as she relayed her other opinions to them.

"You two were in good sync there. It's like you two have been doing it for years!"

"Really?" Adrien asks, turning to his partner as she did the same. Nino gets up and walks to the rest of the group.

"Totally! I certainly have no idea how you two practice or how much of it, but that was much better than what I had expected. I think if we could add some flair to the routine, like a couple dance moves as you sing." Nino gestures some moves of his own (minus the singing) to give an example. "Of course nothing extravagant; simple stuff like where to walk and some turning - to add more hype and interest for the audience. What do you think?"

"That sounds awesome!" said Adrien. "What do think Marinette?"

"Y-yeah. I think that would be exciting. I feel like still got to memorize the song a bit more, but I wouldn't mind giving a try."

"Ooh, I can't wait for the dance now! This is going to be a blast!" Alya shouts out, pumping fists in the air. Marinette laughs at Alya's excitement, and Adrien couldn't help but take a quick peek at her. He smiles upon the sight, almost laughing alongside his classmate, until he catches a grin from the other boy in the room. He turns to sit on the piano bench, slightly red around his cheeks in embarrassment.

"H-how we take a break now? Maybe continue next time since we still got homework to do?" Adrien says out loud, hoping that no one else looks at him. Alya calms down and answers him.

"Sounds good. I really don't want to start on that math homework we were given right away, so a break would be nice." Marinette finishes her laugh with a few remaining giggles.

"Then how about we eat some of my dad's croissants he gave us? I'm going to go open the box if anyone else wants some." She says, pointing to a big, pink box on the coffee table. As she and Alya walk to it, Adrien sharply turns 180 back to Marinette's direction.

"is it ok if you can get me one too?"

"Me too please?" Nino adds in a begging motion.

"You lazybums." Alya say sarcastically while rolling her eyes as Marinette chuckles once more to herself.

"Hey, I've been working my butt off remixing all those songs by myself, while Adrien and Marinette kept on practicing the song for the majority of the time we were here. All you've done was sitting on the sofa while listening and choosing songs, _and you_ _kept on critiquing my work_." Nino retorts back, muttering the last part to himself. The girls walk back to the boys, a croissant with a napkin under in each of their hands.

Alya walks to Nino while Marinette passes by her to Adrien. "Hey, what I do is important here. How am I supposed to give my opinion if I don't pay attention, which is the exact reason why I'm here for?" As she justifies her reasoning, she hands the sulking boy one of the pastries. "Besides, everyone's going to like their singing and your songs once they're done. I want to help you out as well, since I'm only good in reporting stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I like your songs after all." Alya says. Nino, speechless, scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. The other two teens in the room watch Nino getting red and Alya looking oblivious to his reactions, before Marinette hands the pastry in one of her hands to Adrien.

"Thank you Marinette. Honestly, those two are like a married couple." Adrien says, particularly in a low voice at the last sentence. Marinette slightly shivers at the low tone, feeling her heart race when he spoke.

"I-I know right." Marinette takes a bite out her croissant before she spoke again. "You think those two will go together to the dance?"

"I think so – well, I hope so at least. They look good together, and it's kind of obvious seeing Nino like that so recently." Marinette turned back a bit to see their friends before looking back at her singing partner, thinking how she was like that - red and nervous - around Adrien until a recently. _I wonder if I had made any progress?_ She thought, until Adrien, finished his croissant.

"By the way Marinette, can you listen to this and give me your opinion about it?" He asks as he positions himself in a playing position in front of the piano. Looking ready to play, he turns his head back to Marinette. "I've been working on it for a while, and I want someone to hear it."

"What is it?"

"You'll know if you heard it on the web." Adrien answers, signaling himself to play. Marinette looks at how long and bouncy Adrien's fingers were while in awe of the melody he's making, until she recognizes the tune as he keeps playing.

"Ah- is this... the Ladybug and Chat Noir song that's been viral lately?" asked Marinette. Nino and Alya turned their attention to Adrien when he started playing, although upon hearing Marinette, Alya gleefully answered her best friend.

"Oh yeah, it is. Some big fan of Ladybug, like myself, made a song for her and Chat Noir. I remember when I first opened the link in my blog. Everyone loved it, and it spread like crazy that day."

"I know, but I could understand why. This song is the bomb!" Nino yells out.

"I know right. Although, I hope there would be another one more towards Chat Noir since this is more for Ladybug. Those two are a team after all." Marinette shyly says as she thinks of her feline friend. Unbeknownst to her, Adrien, upon hearing this, grins and plays more energetically. As Adrien gets to Chat Noir's part, Marinette sings.

They look at me, and think I'm cool.

I'm Cat Noir; at night I rule

Alya and Nino laugh when Marinette poses herself as Chat, Adrien tries to control himself to play when he catches a glimpse of it at the corner of his eyes.

My ring is charged with energy

My claws are out, just watch and see.

Alya, Nino, and Adrien join in with Marinette as the 4 teens have fun. ( **Bold lines** \- Alya, Nino and Adrien)

 **Oh oh oh~**

Oh no you'll never know

 **Oh oh oh~**

My force will only grow

 **Oh oh oh ~**

And when the moon is out

You better hang aro-o-ound~!

Marinette, Alya and Nino laugh again after Marinette adds a cat-like effect at the end of the last line. As the chorus begins, Adrien sings till the others were ready. ( **Bold lines** now mean all 4, _Italic -_ Adrien)

 _It's Ladybug! Jumping above!_

 _The power is on when things go wrong!_

It's Ladybug! The lucky charm!

Her magic is on, always so strong!

 **It's Ladybug! Jumping above!**

 **The power is on when things go wrong!**

 **It's Ladybug! The lucky charm!**

 **Her magic is on, always so strong!**

 _(_ It's Ladybug _) It's Ladybug, jumping above!_

 _Ohh~!_

 _It's Ladybug!_ **The Lucky charm!**

 _Her magic is on_ , **always so strong!**

 **It's Ladybug!**

The four cheer and laugh, making comments and jokes of the song and the heroes until a loud knock is heard. The noise quiets down as the entrance to the music room opens.

"Adrien." Nathalie says in the same business-like voice Adrien knew ever since his father hired her. Nevertheless, he answered as the other occupants in the room turn to the assistant.

"Your father is calling you." As Nathalie says this, Adrien tenses his body in reflex. Marinette catches a glimpse of his eyes widening before they soften to go along his neutral, blank expression.

"Thank you Nathalie. I'll be there in a minute. Let me just lead my friends back to my room."

"Very well. I'll see you near your father's office then." With that, Nathalie leaves while Adrien scratches the back of his head with a grim look.

"Sorry guys. You can get started on the homework while I see what my father needs. We just can't stay here if I'm not around." Adrien explains.

"No worries dude" Nino answers. "We'll just chill in your room, or you know search for any embarrassing stuff of you while we wait. Wouldn't want to leave you out of the boredom from math homework." Nino adds a wink as he grins towards his friend, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure that was placed a while ago.

"Hehe- well, luckily, I already cleaned my room out of _blackmail_ if that's what you're trying to say." Adrien gets up and grabs some of the stuff on the table.

"Let's go. It's not too far from here."

"Not too far – your place is just way too big!" Alya shouts.

* * *

Ever since Adrien dropped everyone off in his room to attend to his father a while ago, Alya and Nino took a good chunk of the time exploring their friend's room, being in there for the first time. They were amazed by how big it was and all kinds of entertainment Adrien had ( _A rock climbing wall! He has a wall for rock climbing, and a slide!_ One of the many examples Nino kept exclaiming about Adrien's room). Marinette, on the other hand, watched them in case if they get overboard until Alya and Nino held a competition against each other. At the moment, the pair were at the arcade machine, trying to beat each other's high scores, while Marinette sat on the couch to work on the designs from her sketchbook until she heard Adrien entering the room.

"Ah- Adri-" Marinette tried to greet Adrien upon seeing him when she caught a sad look again on the model. She was worried, wondering what happened with his father as Adrien sighed before turning his back on the designer to close the door. Before Marinette tried to grab Adrien's attention again, a yell dragged their attention to the source.

"YES! I WIN!" Nino shouts while Alya slumps towards the machine before jumping back up.

"No fair! I demand a rematch this instant!"

"Why not? Let yourself be prepared to get your butt kicked again by a real experienced player such as myself." Nino gloats, pointing his thumbs towards himself in a winning position while the girl next to him glares with arms crossed and unimpressed.

"Show off"

"Sore loser"

"Sore _Winner_ "

"Stubborn-"

"Hey! I'm back." Adrien says, introducing himself back. He sees the arguing pair break away to turn to him before turning to his right to see Marinette looking surprised.

"Hi Marinette."

"H-Hi Adrien. W-welcome back" she replies, still dazed from a few moments ago before Nino spoke.

"Hey Adrien," said Nino, "everything good?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," He answers back. "Shall we get to started on the assignments now?"

Adrien adds a smile in the end while Nino and Alya walk to him, although Marinette didn't let herself be fooled a second time as she sat back down. _Is he ok? Adrien..._ Marinette sadly thought. Neither Alya or Nino noticed either Adrien or Marinette's current state though, probably one of the perks in keeping a secret for a long time.

"Your room is really nice Adrien. Do you and Marinette come here after practices?" Alya asks, sitting beside Marinette on the couch.

"Sometimes," Adrien replies while he and Nino sat on the floor across the girls. "We occasionally work on homework together afterwards, but we often stay in the music room till Marinette goes home. Right Marinette?"

"Ah- R-right. It's good getting help once in a while, especially with physics. Madame Mendeleiev's class feels like it's been getting harder recently."

"I can see what you mean," said Nino. "But don't worry, we got your back especially Adrien here." Nino wraps an arm around Adrien's shoulders, playfully dragging him closer to him while the captive model tries to break free.

"Oy Nino!" Adrien struggled, letting out a few laughs here and there, until he broke free. "What do you mean 'we' anyway? Aren't I the one that usually saves you from failing."

"Pssh~ minor details. And I'm getting better for your information 'Mr. Physics lover.' I just don't see the point in having to repeat things I learn every single time in class."

"Well you better break that habit now than never" Alya interrupts. "Now who can explain to me how prime factorization works?"

Everyone starts to do the assignments, with the occasional question here and there for uncertainty. Marinette, however, had a hard time concentrating. Luckily Alya was right beside her, asking her questions and making discussions once in a while to keep her on track, though her mind was more focused towards Adrien. Sometimes she thought she was overthinking it, though there was a nagging feeling she can't help but feel that she's felt it somewhere - the feeling that makes her want to protect something desperately and to make things right. It wasn't anything relating to Akumas, or any recent situations of Akumas to her knowledge, but it did remind her of a recent experience in school. Still, it was also something she didn't want to ever think about.

Before she knew it, the sun was already setting and everyone was either packing up or stretching.

* * *

Adrien insisted that he went with them and had his driver drive them home. It wasn't like his home was that far away from school however – it was within reasonable walking distance, about 15-20 minutes away, though it was Adrien's dad that made him whenever he wanted to go out since getting into Dupont. Marinette was soon the only one left Adrien had to drop off after getting to Nino's place and later Alya's. She looked out the window while Adrien looked at the other as the back seats were filled with silence.

Both were unsure of what to say at the moment; Marinette, never having paid attention to the outside world, drifted to look at Adrien for a while. Her hands continuously squeezed the spine of her sketch book that she never bothered putting back in her bag as the thoughts the emerged while in Adrien's room still floated around, taunting her for answers. Adrien, finally noticing something behind him, turned and locked his eyes with Marinette's.

"Ah- Mari-/Adri-" Marinette and Adrien realize they were speaking as the same time, retracting back their statements before looking back at the windows. They thought of trying once again, but when they did-

"Um, I actul-/Do you need-" Both teens blushed again as they stopped speaking at the same time until Marinette gestures to Adrien with her palm open to him.

"G-Go ahead. Really, I insist."

"N-no no, it's ok. You were going to say something right?"

"Yeah... but sorry, it's probably not as important as yours."

"No really! It's fine I-" Adrien trails off as they stare at each other again, this time laughing from their seats at each other's awkwardness.

"Hahaha- you're being so modest again Marinette."

"Hehe- you too Adrien. You keep insisting on me talking before you."

"You too!" Adrien says, wiping a tear away as he calms down. Marinette smiles at him, making Adrien do the same.

"Pretty..." Adrien said in a hushed tone, though Marinette didn't hear it clearly.

"What?"

"Ah- No! I-I mean... I-I'm just glad, that's all. You looked a bit down back at my place... so I was wondering if something happened or if I..." Adrien trails off, frowning a bit while Marinette shook her head and hands upon seeing his expression.

"No no no no! Don't worry, it's me not you-" Marinette tries to insist it wasn't Adrien, although she couldn't say it knowing it truly was about him in the end. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, actually, there was something I had in mind about you."

As Adrien looked at her surprised, Marinette shifted in her seat to properly look at her classmate.

"A-Are... Are you ok Adrien?"

"Hm? What do you mean Marinette?" Adrien asked, not understanding why she asked that question.

"I mean, back in your room, I saw you coming back from your father. I wanted to say something to you, but you looked distressed... I'm sorry if you didn't want anyone to see you like that. I probably shouldn't have let that bother me in the first place." Adrien only stared at her for a minute, disappointed in himself for having Marinette worry over him. He turned to the front of the car with his head down, unable to look at Marinette from the shame.

"It's ok," Adrien said. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have to make you worried like that; if I had only paid better attention to my surroundings." Suddenly, he felt something warm on top of his hand, turning to see Marinette closer with her hand on his.

"You know I'm here if you need to listen to someone. If you need to talk about anything that comes in your mind. We're friends, classmates... we're pa-partners after all." It was weird for Marinette to use the word 'partner' to describe anyone other than Chat, although aside the fact that they were for the dance performance, Marinette knew all she wanted from Adrien was to for him to be happy.

"...I'm ok. Really, I am." Adrien responded.

"Really?" Adrien nodded. "Are you sure there's nothing at all?" she asked again to be sure.

"It was just something about the family business. It's nothing I can't handle for sure." Adrien smiles, moving his other hand over Marinette's. Adrien was about to say something again, until he heard the divisor between them and Gorilla, his driver, go down.

"Oh, w-we're here?" Adrien asks upon seeing Gorilla's face with an embarrassed blush. He starts to unbuckle his seat before saying his thanks, and heads outside. Like the gentlemen he was taught to be, he went around to open the door close to Marinette and opened it for her, taking her hand to help her up. Marinette nodded as a sign of thanks before she spoke, his hand still in hers.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, let me know ok? I honestly don't know how I can help, but I'll be there to listen." She directs her attention to her balcony. "Actually, I've once done it for someone for a while."

"Who?" he asks.

"Ah- well, I don't think I can say who, but he's someone close to me" Marinette answers, trying not to give Chat away, but Adrien had a feeling it was about him as his other self. "He often tells me he just wanted to see a friend. It probably true sometimes, but I think he just wanted someone's attention – to hear him as if he was trying to prevent himself to fading away."

Adrien stood in awe of the girl in front of him. As Chat Noir, though he trusted his lady for life, he admits he did sometimes craved attention from her. Whether it was love, or simply because she was the only one to know the true him; the fact that they only meet against akumas or in their weekly patrols didn't help either. It was coincidentally on his part that he ended up on the Dupain-Cheng Bakery rooftop one day, meeting the girl in pajamas with hot coco in her hand (yes he remembered), but how he ended up there as a frequent night visitor till recently was beyond him.

"Actually, it may be just me – I might be over speculating my friend or something like that," Adrien hears Marinette again, drifting back to reality, "Plus, I haven't seen him in a while. He told me he couldn't visit for a while, but I do miss those times."

"I… I don't know what's happening to him now, but I'm there for him no matter what, and I want to do the same for you too Adrien!" Marinette says as she gradually grew louder to make a point of her conviction. Adrien was still speechless, until he felt Marinette taking back her hand with her head down.

"S-sorry! I-I'm probably babbling again aren't I? I-I-I'llseeyoutomorrowinschoolthen!" Marinette rushed the last sentence as she tried to get past by him back home, until she felt him grabbing her arm and turned back.

"Marinette, thank you" he says, feeling it was louder than he wanted it to be. "Just hearing what you just said is more than enough for me." Marinette walks a little closer as Adrien lets go of her. "I'll be sure to let you know if I need someone there for me... a-and I'll be there, for you, if you're down with something. Call, text, or even right now – I'm here for you too."

Marinette felt this was the exact moment where her blush would appear bright red like an apple, though she tried to restrained herself from doing so (or possibly fainting) as she nodded. Adrien smiles and slightly turns to the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Marinette." He goes inside, and Marinette stood waving at the same spot as black car moves away, literally pinching herself back to reality moments later. Suddenly, from that moment, all the bad things in her mind were erased by the boy previously before her. She turned back home with a smile on her face, trying to rush as soon as possible until she could flop on her bed in happiness.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the way back to the Agreste Mansion, Adrien moved to thinking position while feeling distressed and confused. The meeting with his father certainly ruined his day with his friends, which wasn't too much of a concern to be honest, but at the moment new thoughts appeared in his mind that prompted Adrien's mind in chaos.

He thought of the dance.

He thought of his classmates and his friends.

He thought of Hawkmoth, and his Akumas.

He thought of the image of his lady and partner, Ladybug, as they fought side-by-side.

He thought of the image of Ladybug constantly switching with an image of Marinette.

It was all confusing for Adrien – it was simply too complicated for a 15-year-old boy.

 _What am I going to do?_

* * *

Games 2:

Me: MOB, we should try this -shows Miraculous Rain-

MOB: Sure! Who should we do first?

Me: I don't know... Let's flip a coin: Adrien or Chat.

-Later-

Me: STOP CLICKING!

MOB: WE'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH THIS!

ME: NO WAIT!

MOB: -loses points- ...wait, what happened?

ME: You chose the same choice, again. Now we have to start all over... again.

MOB: You do it this time -hands mouse-

Me: ... -does the same thing-

MOB: MAGI!

Me: I'M TRYING HERE!

They learn by the near end how to get to the main menu and save.


	6. Emergency 1

For once in her busy life, Marinette arrived early to school with a skip of happiness in each step she took. Adrien's words from yesterday kept playing over and over like a tape recorder in her mind, and it truly made her feel they've gone closer than before.

"Someone's very jumpy today," Tikki says as she opens the purse, "and Adrien isn't even here yet."

"I know Tikki, but I can't help myself" Marinette replies. "He trusts me. I can really feel we've progressed so much now. Maybe, I can even… after the dance..." Marinette blushes at the thought of confessing before she could even finish what she was saying. Suddenly an image of a boy dressed like a black cat appears with a jingle sound resonating in the back her mind. She shakes her head to chase her thoughts away with mild disappointment of yet another visit-less night. As she makes haste up another flight of stairs to the classroom, she spots Chloe and Sabrina leaning back on the railings. Chloe was on her phone until she turned her attention to Marinette's arrival, as if waiting for her.

"Marinette."

Both girls glared at each other with Sabrina acting worried behind Chloe. Marinette knew exactly what Chloe wanted, and she knew was not going to back down from this fight.

"Chloe."

* * *

Adrien slowly walked up the school steps into the building itself, letting out a small yawn along the way. Unlike our other secret hero, Adrien had trouble sleeping due to thinking about two certain people in his life. He knew it shouldn't be getting to him like this, with the dance getting closer than ever, along with the practices he and Marinette still had to go through; nevertheless, Ladybug and Marinette boggled his mind even more than the time he went searched for his singing partner. His thoughts suddenly broke when his eyes laid upon a crowd surrounding the usual flight of stairs he took to his classroom.

 _What's going on?_ He thought. Adrien got closer to the crowd and looked up at the top where everyone's attention was at, and heard some yelling. The voices felt sounded similar; he was about to ask the nearest person to him what was happening when screaming occurred.

Suddenly, what happened afterwards came into a blur for the model. The moment he lifted his head to see what had happened, his eyes caught on a head of blue pigtails falling down in front of him. All Adrien thought of next was that he had to save Marinette as he charged through with adrenaline pumping throughout his very veins. He felt cold sweat falling down to his chin as if his life was about to end in that moment, until his arms felt weight on top of them and sent them tumbling down to the ground. In the end, he only realized his back was in pain, but he didn't mind after seeing Marinette safe in his arms.

"Marinette" he asked as he lightly shook her, hoping she didn't fall unconscious. Luckily for him she didn't and slowly came to from his voice.

"Ah. Wha…" Marinette kept blinking her eyes, trying to make her vision less blurry. As soon as she got a grasp of her surroundings, she immediately got flustered upon seeing Adrien's worried face up so close.

"A-Adrien? A... A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-ADRIEN?!" Marinette, without thinking about it, hastily tried to remove herself from him, but this resulted in distortion of gravity as she tried to keep herself standing still. Adrien gets up and helps hold her steadily in return.

"Woah, easy there Marinette. You, uh, took quite a fall." _Stupid_ he instantly thought. "A-Are you alright?"

"I... fell- oh." Marinette holds her head, recalling the events from earlier as she looks back to her previous spot with a forlorn expression. "Yeah. I'm ok" she says with a monotone voice.

Adrien looked at the same direction as Marinette, and immediately his curiosity turned into concern. He could see not just Sabrina, but Chloe looking equally as scared and anxious as her friend. Adrien couldn't believe what he was seeing, but before he could get a total grasp at the situation a couple of teachers, including Madame Bustier, jogged to their position. They separated so Madame Bustier attended to Adrien and Marinette while the other teacher went to Chloe and Sabrina's direction.

"Are you ok Marinette?" she asks. Marinette, still in Adrien arms, nods.

"Y-yeah. I think so."

Madame Bustier smiles at her, and though Marinette felt relieved for a bit it didn't last long when the other teacher spoke.

"Alright everyone, get back to your classrooms now. Class has already started." Marinette could see him taking Chloe and Sabrina somewhere afterwards when Madame Bustier's voice caught her attention.

"Marinette, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take you to the headmaster's office if nothing's wrong."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Adrien. Marinette blushed a bit when he instinctively tightens his hold on her, though his attention was more focused on their teacher. "Marinette just fell down from the stairs. Don't you think it's too sudden to take her to the headmaster? She should rest first in the infirmary."

"I know Adrien but-" Madame Bustier was about to explain when Marinette pushes herself away from Adrien.

"Don't worry Adrien, I'm fine now. Besides, I have to go there regardless." He notices the small sad tone in her words, though her logic won over his own feelings.

"I understand. Do you need me to walk you there?" Marinette shakes her head.

"I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. This is between me and Chloe after all. I… I'll talk to you later, ok?" Marinette smiles, though Adrien wasn't relieved, feeling like she wanted to say more. Still he complied as she leaves him to their teacher. Madame Bustier wraps an arm around Marinette's shoulders, briefly looking at Marinette with a smile for comfort before turning to Adrien.

"Don't worry, I'll take her there. You should to head to class now Adrien. Please tell everyone I'll be there shortly, and that they should read the chapters I have on the board while I'm gone."

"Yes Madame."

Madame Bustier nods. "Let's go Marinette" she asks in a gentle tone.

Marinette waves to Adrien before she and Madame Bustier walk back up the stairs to Headmaster Damocles. Adrien soon walked up after a while, hoping everything would be alright.

* * *

The bell rings, signifying lunch time for Adrien, though his mind still wandered on this morning's incident. Nino and Alya, equally as worried about their friend as Adrien, wake him from his thoughts.

"Yo, you ok dude?" Nino asks. Adrien shakes his head.

"Only Sabrina came back from the headmaster's office. Something might have happened to Marinette and Chloe; I can't help but feel worried."

Alya makes her way around to the other side of Nino and Adrien's desk, slamming her hands on it in the end. Both boys could see how furious she was before she spoke.

"Obviously Chloe has done something to Marinette. She's done it to me before (Lady Wifi), and she's likely done something similar to Marinette as well."

"But wouldn't Chloe come back as well?" Nino rebutted. Alya glared at him, making Nino slightly cower in fear.

"J-Just saying."

Adrien thought back for a bit as he looked again at Sabrina, who looked depressed since she came back, and turned to his friends.

"None of us knew exactly what happened on top of the stairs, so how about we try and ask Sabrina what happened?"

Nino and Alya turned their attention to Adrien before looking at Sabrina, looking at each other, and then back to their friend as they nodded. Adrien and Nino stood up as the 3 walked over to Sabrina, who turned scared from worry in an instant of their arrival. Fearing that Alya may spook her away, Adrien calmly spoke to her first.

"Hi Sabrina, are you ok?" Sabrina nodded in response, though she tried not to look at any of them in the eye. Adrien continued on.

"Sabrina, can you tell us what happened a while ago before I caught Marinette."

Sabrina simply sat there in silence. The class looked over at their direction, though Adrien, Nino and Alya ignored them.

"Please Sabrina? We really need to know."

Sabrina still kept silent, but the sincerity and kindness of Adrien's words slowly prompted her to look at them. While Alya still looked angry with Nino worried next to her, Adrien was calm and smiled at her, making the girl in question panic.

"I… I'm… Ah-I-I-I'm-" She let out quick and loud breaths of air. Sabrina kept looking back and forth at them until she couldn't handle it anymore like a dam that couldn't stop itself from breaking.

"I'M- I'M SO SORRY!"

Feelings of worry and anger quickly dissipated at the sight of their crying classmate in front of them. Alya immediately walked over to comfort Sabrina as she kept on crying, feeling a bit of regret of how she acted. Adrien and Nino waited until they heard sniffling, hopefully as a sign that she calmed down a bit.

"Sabrina?" Adrien asked. More silence filled the room, a bit unbearable in Adrien's case, until Sabrina spoke in Alya's arms.

"C-C-Chloe… -sniff- Chloe… S-She, she really wanted to sing with you. -sniff- Y-You d-don't know though… I-I like being with Chloe! I do, b-but her singing…"

"It's horrible" Nino cuts in. Alya and Adrien glare at him, though he defended himself with his hands in the air like he was a criminal caught. "What?! You two should be glad neither of you were here! You didn't have to suffer like some of us did in music class!" he says, shuddering in the end from his memories.

"C-Chloe has -sniff- a-always tried to m-make M-Marinette switch… -sniff- b-but… M-Marinette k-k-kept on r-rejecting her." Adrien looked at Alya to see if she knew, but she looked equally surprised as him.

"Since when?" he asks.

"...-sniff- Umm- A… A c-couple of days, I think… A-After Chloe learned that… Y-You and Marinette w-would sing together... for the dance… Chloe, she, always confronted Marinette when she was alone. S-She didn't want you, or Alya, to see in case one of you saw her with us."

Adrien processed this new information in his head. _So Marinette fought Chloe off for over two weeks?! Why didn't she say anything?_ He thought. He looked back at Sabrina as she took a few more slow breaths before she spoke.

"The longer Marinette kept refusing, the angrier Chloe was at her. She even tried t-threaten her- Ah, don't worry though! She didn't have anything, I swear! They were… empty threats, but Marinette kept refusing. Chloe wanted me to go into her room again, but I couldn't do it after what happened last time (Darkblade)."

"Again? What do you mean by that?" Adrien asked, unaware of the events during the class elections. Sabrina, though, felt embarrassed of what she said.

"N-N-N-N-N-NEVERMIND THAT! THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!" she waves off.

"Chloe kept confronting her and ended up upset each time; this morning was no different… I-I think she couldn't handle it anymore. She threw a tantrum at her, even though Marinette wasn't fazed by it. I… also- I also couldn't handle it anymore, s-so…. I tried to… convince Chloe to stop."

The last statement from Sabrina surprised all of them. Sabrina barely fought back at Chloe - not since the time they fought in their science project with Marinette. Their eyes still widened as Sabrina spoke with tears forming in her eyes again.

"I-It didn't help though. Chloe got even more furious… She thought I took Marinette's side. I want her to be happy- I do, but I don't think others would be happy though. I got intimidated by her anger. She even tried to sing, but we stopped her, and then I... I…" Alya felt Sabrina shaking and rubbed her back.

"It's ok. Take your time Sabrina."

"I… I… I…" Sabrina cries again, but spoke once more softly. "I stepped back. I- -sniff- I w-was going to- to fall w-when Chloe s-scared me again... -sniff- but Marinette…"

Sabrina hid her face on Alya's shoulder, though the three knew what happened next. Marinette took Sabrina's fall, but luckily Adrien was there to catch her. They kept on hearing Sabrina's apologies over and over again despite Alya's comfort.

"I'm sorry… I can't-"

"It's ok. Thank you Sabrina." Sabrina nodded before she stood up.

"I need to use the restroom. I… I really am sorry." She left without hearing another word as they stood where they were until Nino spoke.

"Man, it must be really tough for her."

"Yeah" Adrien said.

"I feel a bit bad too," Alya spoke next, "but there's still more that needs to be answered. What happened when the three of them went to the headmaster's office?"

"I want to know too, but I don't think we can ask Sabrina again." Nino rebutted.

"I know. That's why we go to the next best thing."

Alya felt her confidence and anger grow again as she hastily walks to the door. Adrien and Nino followed her storm her way into the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Slide:

MOB and Magi were bored one day. The play the game, Slide, when-

MOB: That was 5!

Me: NO! It was 4!

MOB: 5!

Me: Ugh! Let's just do it again.

...

MOB: That was 5!

Me: NO! It was 4!

MOB: 5!

Me: Ugh! Let's just do it again.

They continue for 3 more times before giving up.


	7. Emergency 2

Headmaster Damocles at the moment felt… conflicted. With everything that had happened, all he wanted now for the rest of the day was to get through his job and go home to pet his cat.

"Ugh, I think I have a headache. Where did I put that medicine bottle?"

He looked around until he found the medications in one of his desk drawers, but before he could grab the bottle the door in front of him slams open, surprising the man as he instinctively closes the drawer. Bringing his attention to the front, he saw a familiar and angry red-and-brown-headed girl stomping towards him with two boys following behind her. Usually he wouldn't be scared of angry kids because of his job… if he knew what he did wrong. However, as the girl slams her hands on his desk he couldn't but be a bit spooked of her actions.

"Sir!" Alya grits out. It chilled his spine as if her words were deadly venom.

"Y-yes?" he squeaked out. Fortunately, Nino pulled her back.

"I'm so sorry sir" he says. "She isn't usually like this."

"Ah- U-um…" He cleared his throat as he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief from his pocket. "D-Don't worry lad. I'm good. Now, what is all this- this- this **ruckus** about? There better be a good explanation here."

Alya's glare still made him squirm, though luckily for him Adrien spoke on their behalf.

"We're really sorry for way we entered sir. We simply wish to know what happened in here in regards to this morning's incident, if we may know of course."

Headmaster Damocles took this information in for a minute, remembering back to what caused his headache as he answers Adrien.

"Oh y-yes, those 3 girls: Marinette, Sabrina and… er- Chloe… I'm sorry, but I think it's best you don't know what happened here a while ago. It's not-"

"Sir, please don't say it's none of our business. Marinette is our friend. We have a right to know" Alya interrupts.

"Then you can hear it from her instead, or Chloe or Sabrina if you have to. Even if you're friends with them, what all of you are trying to do is meddle into someone else's business, which is not the proper way to do things if I may say so myself. If I remember correctly from them, and the teachers, none of you were involved in the incident."

"Umm, Adrien here did save Marinette from falling and breaking her head." Nino hesitantly adds.

"Oh, did you now? Well, I appreciate what you did back there. You have my thanks, however-"

"Please sir, we must know" said Adrien. "Marinette is also involved in the school dance. She's… she's going to be part of the opening performances with me, and everyone in our class has been pitching in to help make it a great school dance.

"Yeah," Nino jumps in. "If anything were to happen that'll make her unable to attend, then not just our class but everyone in school will be very upset.

"Plus, this isn't the first time Marinette went against Chloe. We're not doing this just for the dance; we're really worried about Marinette." Alya adds. "She's been through a lot, especially with today's events, and it must be very hard on her. That's why we went to you instead. Please sir? Just this one time."

Alya shuts her eyes as she begs to him in her mind for information. Headmaster Damocles can see how much her fists are shaking as the boys had their heads down, silently begging him for answers as well. He considered the situation carefully until he stood up straight, moving his view to the scenery behind him, and spoke.

"I was here waiting for everyone involved to show up when your teacher, Madame Bustier if I'm correct, bought your classmate inside before heading back to tend her duties."

The three students were shocked of what their headmaster was telling them, but it quickly faded away. Adrien sat on one of the nearby chairs, and Nino let Alya take the other while standing behind her.

"I listened to each of girl's stories and let me tell you three - I've heard lots of stories in my days, but Chloe's stories were always very exaggerated. She could have never fooled me, but still..." He looked around the room for a while; the three knew what he was prevented to say. "We've been through so much. If it wasn't for your friend, maybe I wouldn't have the chance to speak up at least once while she was here, without the fear crawling in my mind."

"...What did Marinette do sir?" Adrien asked, thinking back to all the times Marinette stood up against Chloe since he came. The Headmaster simply nodded to him before continuing.

"I'll start after Marinette came inside, when I asked for everyone's part in the incident. I was, in fact, a bit surprised when Chloe started crying all of a sudden."

* * *

 _-Three hours ago-_

 _Headmaster Damocles and Marinette were surprised when Chloe wept to herself all of a sudden. Sabrina felt inclined to comfort her, though she held back as the incident from a while ago still haunted her mind. The Headmaster had no idea what to do until Chloe started speaking._

 _"Oh sir, you wouldn't believe what had just happened!" Sabrina looked back at the Headmaster, equally as confused as he was along with Marinette, before hearing Chloe again. "It was truly horrible. All I had was one request to ask from Marinette, but she kept rejecting me without hearing me out. Sabrina and I tried our best to get her to listen to us earlier, but then… then..."_

 _"Hmm… So, you're saying she started a fight that later caused her to fall? I heard from the teacher that came in with you two, but it's honestly still confusing me."_

 _"Well," she sniffed before continuing, "we were trying to convince her to go back to our class' original plan, but my words weren't going through her. Then Sabrina here tried on my behalf, but Marinette scared her, pushing her to fall."_

 _"Wait, not Marinette?!" He turns his attention to Sabrina. "Are you ok, my dear?"_

 _Sabrina frantically turned her head between Chloe and the Headmaster. She knew Chloe was lying and wanted to say the truth, but she couldn't talk from the pressure between the truth and her friend. Sabrina tried to say something nonetheless, though her near non-existent words were overwhelmed by Chloe all of a sudden._

 _"Don't worry sir, I quickly noticed Sabrina falling and saved her, though I didn't notice Marinette falling when Sabrina grabbed her. That's why in the end Marinette fell and how we were still… shocked when we came here. I wish I could have done more." Chloe explained as she wiped an invisible tear._

 _"It's ok dear. You tried your best."_

 _"What? No wait, sir-" Marinette said, wanting to explain herself while Sabrina shakes her head from the lies, however the headmaster raised his hand to silence her._

 _"Not now Marinette. You'll get your chance to talk. First, I must know, what was it you have to ask? Was it important?"_

 _"Yes; it was for the school dance. All of us are in the same class, and we were asked to help provide entertainment for the dance, probably because of Adrien and I. So Adrien was supposed to sing with me; however, all of a sudden, Marinette made herself be Adrien's partner instead. I don't know how, but no one could do anything about it-"_

 _"Wait! That's not true sir - trust me!" Marinette interrupts. "Everyone asked me to sing, and Adrien offered to be my partner so I wouldn't have to do it alone!"_

 _"Really" Headmaster Damocles sighed out. "Then what is your side of this story?"_

 _Chloe shot a glare at Marinette, though she didn't care as she looked at the Headmaster and explained herself._

 _"Around two weeks ago, our class asked me to sing for the school dance. As I said, Adrien also offered to be my partner because I was scared of doing it alone, and I agreed. Till now we've been practicing for the event, though throughout these last two weeks Chloe here kept asking me to switch with her."_

 _"Hmm? Not the other way around?"_

 _"No sir."_

 _"...Ok. So what happened next? I assume, from your saying, it occurred today as well."_

 _"Yes. Chloe asked me earlier today to switch, but I rejected her. She threw a tantrum, but I didn't do anything but stood by what I believed in because I was used to it and I stood by my beliefs. Sabrina tried to convince Chloe to stop, but Chloe got angrier. Eventually Chloe scared Sabrina, making her about to fall down the stairs until I pulled her back up. I didn't watch myself, however, and almost made myself fall if it weren't for..." Marinette blushed, thinking of how Adrien saved her. The Headmaster notes this and thought through hard about the new information. It completely went against Chloe's story, and even though he personally felt Marinette's story was the truth, he knew if he tried to go against Chloe she'll do something about it through her dad. From this, he pushed his luck onto the third quiet witness of the incident (or incidents he thought)._

 _"Sabrina"_

 _"Ah! Y-Y-YES!"_

 _"There's no need to be nervous young girl. All I ask from you is your honesty. Would you please tell me who's right in this matter?" Suddenly, the tension in the room grew even stronger, particularly on the orange-haired girl._

 _"W-Well, that is- u-ur…" The closed room, the lack of personal space, and everyone's stares on her made her heart raced so much and her head spin. It made her feel like she was going to throw up. At first she thought it shouldn't be too hard because Chloe was lying, yet her loyalty to her went against everything she had believed in. It was either Chloe or Marinette- no, Chloe or the entire student body. Then, without warning, Chloe quickly wrapped her arms around the panicking girl, trying to convince the Headmaster how 'close' they were as she squeezed Sabrina's shoulders._

 _"Sir, I don't think it's right to ask her now. She's been through a lot and is very... sensitive with these kinds of situations."_

 _"But Chloe, we need her word on this or else-"_

 _"Trust me sir. I know my friend like the back of my neck. She was too afraid of what she went through because of Marinette. Poor Sabrina here even tried to look at her, but couldn't do it, right Sabrina?" Chloe squeezed harder, making Sabrina bite her lip to hold back from the pain as Marinette spoke._

 _"Hold on Chloe, stop trying to talk for her!" Marinette exclaimed. "Sabrina here can talk for herself."_

 _"What are you saying Marinette?! Look you're frightening her." Sabrina closed her eyes and held her stomach, but she was wishing she wasn't involved instead when Chloe spoke again. "Sir, I think it's best that we leave Sabrina out of this. She won't talk like this."_

 _"Ah- Y-Yes I can see that, but-"_

 _"As her friend, there's no way I can continue seeing her like this. If she doesn't want to talk, Marinette, she doesn't have to. It is her right." It was then Marinette's turn to glare at her. Headmaster Damocles felt torn from what he was seeing and wished he could do more, but instead complied to her words with a tired sigh._

 _"Very well. Sabrina, you may go back to class. Chloe and Marinette, I'll need to talk to you two a bit longer."_

 _Chloe smirked. "Come on Sabrina, I'll take you to out the door."_

 _Sabrina lifted her head to look at Chloe, as if being taunted by the words 'victory' written in her eyes. Chloe turned her, making the girl look at her other classmate with a distraught expression. She made slow steps with Chloe to the door when Marinette spoke._

 _"Sabrina, you know this isn't right. Please, don't do this for her - don't even do this for me!" Sabrina turns to her. "Do it for yourself for once in your life. I know you're capable of making your own decisions."_

 _"Hmph, as if you know Marinette" Chloe rebuttals. "This is her choice so back-"_

 _"No, y-you back off" a small voice said. Everyone, even Chloe was surprised of Sabrina's words as Chloe turned to face her. Only Marinette could see Chloe's face slowly turning to rage, but neither her nor the Headmaster could see Sabrina as she looks at the ground._

 _"What's wrong Sabrina? Are you ok?"_

 _"...I...I…I-"_

 _"Sabrina, dear, all you have to do is walk out the door."_

 _"N-n-n-no...I... you…"_

 _"No one will blame you for it Sabrina. I know-"_

 _"NO, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT CHLOE! STOP TALKING LIKE YOU TRULY DO KNOW ME!"_

 _Chloe, in that instant, let go of Sabrina and fell back, completely shocked of this new side of Sabrina. Even Marinette felt her legs almost giving out on her, but she refused to as Sabrina turned back to the Headmaster._

 _"SIR!"_

 _"AH- YES?!" he yelled out. Sabrina opened her mouth, but then closed it. She then closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before speaking._

 _"I- I… I honestly don't know what happened with Marinette and Adrien. Marinette ran out when everyone in our class kept on asking her to sing, but I can understand, at least now." She looked at Marinette, smiling, "it really puts a lot of pressure when you suddenly feel a big responsibility resting on your shoulders." She turned back to the Headmaster._

 _"Chloe and I don't know what happened when Adrien left after Marinette because we were the next to leave the classroom. However, we heard from our other classmates that Adrien and Marinette here said it themselves that they were going to sing together, so you can ask any of them. And then, everything else after that - everything that Marinette said about Chloe persisting her to switch - ALL OF THAT WAS TRUE, AS WELL AS WHAT HAPPENED THIS MORNING!"_

 _Suddenly, Sabrina's legs left her weak as she fell down. The Headmaster went up his seat while Marinette went to tend to Sabrina, though Sabrina held her hand up, not wanting any help as she lifted her head to the Headmaster. Her face was on the verge of breaking out into tears, but she held on as best as she could._

 _"I, -sniff- I honestly w-want Adrien a-and Marinette to sing. S-Singing -sniff- w-was n-never C-Chloe's su-strong p-point. -sniff- Y-Yet, she kept y-yelling and- wah- n-no… no more! I… I just couldn't- yet… I…" Sabrina hid her face in her hands she continued speaking in a muffled voice. Somehow yet fortunately, everyone could still hear her. "I couldn't do anything. Even… Even to the end... because I was a coward. If it wasn't for Marinette-"_

 _Then she cried. All that was left was the sound of pain and sorrow speaking through tears of a girl who was tired of everything. Chloe even tried to do something as she lifted an arm towards her when Marinette got close to Sabrina and retracted it back._

 _"...You" Headmaster Damocles starts, "…should head to the infirmary Sabrina. I'll still need to talk to you two, Marinette and Chloe, but after seeing the infirmary Sabrina, you can go to class or head home if you want." Sabrina lifted her head and stared at him for a moment before she shook her head and stood up with Marinette._

 _"Thank you sir. I'll just head to class, but I'll take up your offer to the nurse first."_

 _"I see… Ask the nurse for a note to your teacher when you feel better. You're dismissed."_

 _Sabrina nodded and nodded again to Marinette as she let her go. Sabrina stared at Chloe, but went past her to the door. Chloe got up a few moments after Sabrina left when the Headmaster spoke._

 _"Well then, Chloe, do you have anything else to say? Do you know the consequences of lying - of falsifying the truth in front of a school administrator, as well as others within school grounds?_

 _Chloe fell silent and held herself together._

 _"I shall talk to your father about this Chloe." Chloe reacted to those words and tried to say something, but squirmed under the headmaster's gaze._

 _"Marinette," the girl turns her attention from Chloe to the Headmaster, "I appreciate what you did for Sabrina, but you should be careful if you want to avoid something like today, for yourself and others."_

 _"Uh- Y-Yes sir. I promise I'll be careful." Marinette responds. The Headmaster nods._

 _"Good. Now, in light of what has been revealed today, I'm afraid there is no choice but to do this - I cannot have you two participate the school dance anymore."_

 _"WHAT?!" both Marinette and Chloe exclaimed._

 _"I know now that what has happened today is nothing more than an accident; however, I cannot turn a blind eye on the fact that two people almost got injured in a public place with the entire school body to see. Furthermore, this has been happening for two weeks now correct? Even though everything else seemed minor, for all those incidents to lead up to this accident… all for the sake of one school dance..."_

 _"But sir, that's not fair-" said Chloe._

 _"This is completely fair for the disruption you two have caused on our peaceful school life. Be glad I didn't call off the dance entirely; it would certainly be bad for all the other students and the future of this school." He turns to Marinette. "And for you, I understand you're a victim as well, but to let this keep on continuing without anyone else knowing - You may have never known something like this would have happened, but you still should have said something. There was no need to shoulder all of this to yourself. You are also, in that regard, responsible for this as well."_

 _Marinette bit her lip at what the Headmaster said. She couldn't help but feel like it was true. She couldn't confide to Alya or Nino… or even Adrien despite what he said yesterday. She looks at Chloe and sees her holding back her tears, looking as though she had given up herself._

 _"For now I shall call your parents. You two are suspended for the rest of the school day since I made you miss a great deal of today's lessons, whatever your teachers had planned to do. Head to the administration office and wait for them there."_

 _Chloe grumbled curses, but complied to his words. Marinette watched Chloe leave and thought how she almost gave up like her two weeks ago. Nevertheless, to Marinette…_

 _"Marinette, is something wrong?" Headmaster Damocles asks, seeing the girl not leaving his room._

 _"...I can see why I cannot attend the dance sir," she says, turning back to the headmaster," but I cannot accept this. Please give me some other punishment for what I've done. I wish to attend the dance no matter what!"_

 _The Headmaster raised his eyes at Marinette's request._

 _"And may I ask why I should let you?"_

 _"Because I was asked to perform, if you have forgotten."_

 _"...Right." he said. He truly did forget about that. "Nevertheless I-"_

 _"I know! I know I should have said something about Chloe" Marinette interrupts. "However, this was a choice I made for myself! I just couldn't to bring myself to pull others into my mess because they've done so much for me already… I just couldn't bring myself to say anything for something I chose to do. Still, I've said it once before and I'll say it again as many times as needed - I have no intention of giving up this performance because of everyone that believed I could do it. It's thanks to their help that I've made it this far. I've focused hard on both my studies and the practices, and I personally want this to be the best dance that everyone can remember. At least give me a chance to prove myself for it!"_

 _"...You really expect me to be lenient on you from all of this **just** **for a dance?** "_

 _"I just wish to not regret anything anymore. This is something I can do, and no one else" Not even Ladybug for once, she thought._

 _Silence filled the room as Headmaster Damocles took into consideration of Marinette's answers. The girl herself felt like she stood there for years until she heard him speak._

 _"I'm still going to inform your parents and you'll be suspended of the rest of the school day like Chloe. Furthermore, you'll also have detention after school for the rest of the week starting tomorrow."_

 _Marinette's head drop, grieved that she couldn't change his decision. She was about to turn to the door when the Headmaster spoke again._

 _"However, I will grant you one chance at this Marinette." Marinette perked up and turned back. "What's today? Monday right? On Friday I want you to sing for me and a few other teachers that I will select. If the majority of us, including me, enjoy your performance, you may attend the dance. Otherwise… well, you know."_

* * *

 _-Now-_

"Then what sir?" Nino asked. The Headmaster went back to his seat.

"She bowed at me and left the room; that's all. Afterwards I called their parents and they picked them up."

"Oh man. Marinette," Alya said to no one in particular. Adrien saw Alya thinking to herself while Nino nodded as he rubbed Alya's back.

"One last question sir" Adrien said. "Why did you do it?"

The Headmaster looked at him for a moment and chuckled.

"Hehe- It's good to be young… How about we just leave it at that?" All three were confused. Rather than getting an answer, however, the headmaster briefly looked at the time on his computer screen. "Go on, you got your story now. Class is about to start soon, and I will not make an excuse for all of you if you're late."

Adrien turned to Alya and Nino before all of them stood up, and left the room as the greeted their goodbyes along the way. Headmaster Damocles turned his chair back to the scenery and stared at the outside.

"Hmmm. Perhaps I have grown soft over the years… Now then, where were those meds again?"

* * *

Adrien, Alya and Nino took their time from the Headmaster's office to their classroom. None of them had said anything until they reached the door when they stopped.

"What do you guys honestly think about what happened in there?" Alya asked. The boys looked into each other, unsure of what to say.

"Don't know" Adrien said. "Just… it's just a lot to take in I guess. Sabrina fighting back, Chloe's lies caught, Marinette almost missing the dance…"

"She can still miss it if she does bad in four days" said Nino. Alya and Adrien hit Nino's shoulder in response and he jerked away from them.

"Oww! I'm sorry for saying that-"

"Then don't mention it at all!" Alya exclaims.

"It doesn't change the fact that she still has to perform in four days." Alya's face turned into surprised and looked away from Nino, who felt bad in making her look that way. "I really am sorry. I'm also just as worried about Marinette as you are."

"...You think she's ok now?" asked Alya, though Nino shrugged his shoulders. Both turned their attention to Adrien, waiting if he may answer it, but he shrugged as well.

"We'll never know unless we talk to her ourselves. How about we go to her place after school, and see if she's willing to talk? We have to let her know she's not alone in this."

Nino and Alya nodded at him and headed to class, just in time as the bell rang.

* * *

Recognition:

Me: NOOOOO!

MOB: What's wrong?

Me: No! I can't look at it! I just can't MOB! -holds onto poor MOB-

MOB: -looks at Magi's screen- What? You're getting recognized for Moonlit Dance! Good for you.

Me: Noooo~ They're all too kind! I don't deserve any of this!

MOB -sighs and hits Magi-

Me: OW! MOB is violent now!

MOB: -sighs again- ( _Maybe Marinette and Adrien aren't the ones that need the pep talk_ ) Enjoy the new chapter everyone!


	8. Emergency 3

-Trumpet flares-

NEW CHAPTER, and new chapters starting NOW! Enjoy!

* * *

Marinette groaned, despite the comfort of her chaise, thanks to the sunlight shining through the windows. She turned to her side, and grabs her phone to check the endless notifications of unread messages and missed calls from Alya and her parents. Slowly, as she lets out a deep groan, she sits up and wipes the sleepy tears still at the corners of her eyes when she hears Tikki calling her name.

"Tikki?"

"Marinette!" Tikki flies quickly zooms in close to Marinette.

"Sorry Tikki," the girl says with a yawn, "I'm still just a bit tired. Are you ok? Is there an akuma close by?"

"I believe so. I wanted some fresh air so I went out from the window for a bit, and I heard screaming from the direction of your school."

"Screaming?" Marinette asks. Suddenly, Marinette's phone goes off, and Marinette checks it to see a live stream notification from the Ladyblog. Marinette swipes it to see Alya reporting on the floor of their classroom.

"Hi all of you Ladybloggers. This is Alya reporting from Collège Françoise Dupont, where an akuma is currently wreaking havoc in. Chat Noir is already at the scene, trying to minimize the damages, though Ladybug has yet to show up as of late. I'm going to try and give you guys a close look at the akuma."

Alya gets on her knees with her eyes, reaching to the windows as high as she could with her phone propped against the glass. Marinette and Tikki noticed the akuma in gaudy clothing surrounded by paper circling around them like a barrier. Both could make out its purple and gold jerkin with matching trunk hoses and boots, along with a white ruff, a purple brimmed hat with a large yellow plume, and a guy fawkes mask.

"Come one. Come all!" the akuma started shouting. "Thou shalt join-eth thee, _La Barde_ , on thy masterpiece. It will be most spectacular - no, the most glorious stage play OF THEM ALL!"

"Sorry" Chat Noir shouts. Alya moves her phone to focus on the feline hero, who climbed onto the railings and sat on it. "I'm not too interested in being on stage at the moment. You know - trying to save the city and all _really_ takes up my schedule. Call you?"

"Hmph, thou shalt not worry, for I already prepare-eth a suitable role for the likes of thyself."

"Man you really need to lose the bad Shakespearean there." Chat Noir stands up and prepares his staff. "Besides, we're already in 21st century."

"Guards!" he yells with a snap. Chat Noir turns to his right; Alya moved to the opposite direction to find students, some seen with paper attached to them, standing like soldiers across the hero. "Thy feline here hath abducted our queen. Tarry not-eth! Arrest him brave knights!"

"FOR THE QUEEN!" they yell, charging to Chat Noir. Alya followed back to Chat to record him do a somersault over them, and knocked each of them unconscious with his staff while avoiding _La Barde's_ attacks. Suddenly, the people knocked out got up again, and started to attack Chat Noir again. Marinette couldn't watch anymore, and stood up as to turn to her kwami.

"This is bad Tikki. Chat Noir needs our help."

"Right Marinette!" she replies, flying upwards. "Let's hurry before something happens to him."

"Yeah. Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

* * *

With another dodge, Chat Noir could only maintain his distance between him and _La Barde's_ mind-controlled villains. He runs around the school, attacking the akuma's paper barrier, though continuously throwing his staff at it wearily become futile.

 _Grr!_ he annoyingly growled in his mind. _Just my luck, and right when I was going to meet up with Marinette too._

He looked back at the victims as he was backed into a wall, looking at the limbs with scribbled paper on them. _And I only thought paper could harm you with paper cuts!_

"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players, including you _Chat Noir_. Renounce thy fate to me- _eth_!"

" _Eth_?! You, my man, are **really** horrible at playing Shakespeare."

"I doth no 'playing' here- _eth_. I am THE next Shaspeare- _eth_."

"Well I'm pretty sure he does not always end his sentences in - _eth_ " Chat Noir remarks as he readies his staff again. _La Barde_ initially put a hand over his mouth, but scoffed against it.

"Silence- _eth_! As if thy feline mind know- _eth_ true Shakespearean like me." _La Barde_ takes out the feather in his hat while a piece of paper flies in front of him, and writes in it. "Maybe thou shalt be better off in a more silent role in my play!"

With a raise of his hand, _La Barde_ sends the paper flying straight at Chat. He dodges once again, but the paper turns back and goes straight at him again. Chat sees this, and keeps running away, using his staff to avoid the minions blocking his way.

"Thy might is strong, but your attacks are futile - _La Barde_!" The akuma summons more scribbled paper, and sends it towards the hero. "Join my cause and become- _eth_ my minion Chat Noir! Mwahahahahaha~"

 _La Barde_ continues laughing while Chat Noir dodges for his life. He felt the tornado of papers flying towards him going faster than ever. Taking a risk, Chat stops his tracks, skidding backwards at the ground, to fight against the akuma's powers. He was about to raise his staff on the multitude of sheets, when his cat ears sense something whirl down behind him. Chat saw the familiar spinning yoyo behind him, reminding him when he fought Darkblade, and took the string to be whisked upwards. The tornado that followed him, unable to anticipate the action, hit dead on the wall behind him.

Ladybug pulled up her partner by her side on the rooftop and smiled at him. "Is this going to be a recurring thing between us? I save you when I arrive, and you happen to find out what we need to stop the akuma?"

"Hehe- Hey, at least it's not like it hasn't happened before," Chat chuckles out. "I would like to save you once in a while as well my lady, but does it even matter? We're here, and we'll kick akuma butt out of our city once again."

"I guess." Ladybug turns to her attention to _La Barde_. "I got the gist of things before I came here, so what should we look out for from him?"

"Certainly the feather pen that rests on that outdated hat of his, but it's the barrier we have to worry about."

"I see… we'll have to deactivate it someway then."

"Well, if it isn't Paris' more _sensible_ savior." _La Barde_ interrupts. "Hath the city's noble lady answered mine humble call to become-eth the tragic heroine of my new play?"

"The only calls I answer to is the city's, and to end akumas such as yourself from terrorizing the citizens. Now release those students immediately!"

"I doth not think-eth 'tis possible Ladybug. After all, _they_ chose-eth their roles. Yay or nay of your roles everyone."

"Yay _! Yay! Yay_!" The duo squirm in anxiety upon hearing the victims' bland chant.

"You've gone too far _La Barde_ " Ladybug shouts.

"Yeah. Prepare the curtain call, because we'll be the ones to write the ending of your tragic story." Chat Noir adds.

"…Hmph. Fools. All of them" the akuma mutters to himself. His face turns angrier, lifting it back up to the crime-fighting duo. "Tis as if either of you ever laid eyes upon a true master play at work! AND _I_ will be the one to make a masterpiece that even exceeds Shakespeare himself! Guards," he calls his minions, "Seize-eth the troublemakers, and lock-eth them away for execution!"

" _La Barde_ hath spoken!"

"Seize-eth the troublemakers!"

"For the kingdom!"

"Oh man! He's really gone nuts!" Chat exclaims. "No way we're facing execution! We've done nyaathing!"

"Get ready Chat! He's coming!" Ladybug shouts. _La Barde_ summons more scribbled paper and sends it at the duo. Ladybug and Chat Noir jump down to avoid it, and split up. The paper hits the wall again, though the duo had to face fighting _La Barde's_ minions as they evade being captured by their hands. Ladybug, at one point, rounds up one of the victims she had put unconscious and tries to yank off the paper in their arm, but could not.

"This is really held on tight" she says as she continues yank the paper away. The akuma tries once more to mind-control Ladybug again, but Chat Noir jumped in and destroyed the attack with his staff.

"Thanks Chat."

"No problem my lady. Guess all we can do now is to stop the source."

"I know" _but how_ she was thinking. Ladybug looked around and turned her attention to the window behind, searching for something to defeat the akuma.

"Chat, distract him for me really quick. I think I have an idea."

"Roger" she hears him say. Ladybug run past him to the doors ahead, and entered inside.

"Thou hath surrendered-eth?!" shouted the akuma, summoning more paper.

"In your dreams" Chat rebuttals.

The battle rages on as he began to twirl his staff against the incoming projectiles. Chat afterwards charged to _La Barde_ , and kept whacking at him with his staff. _La Barde_ brought up his shield once more; the patter between offense and defense went on and on till the akuma got annoyed by the feline hero's attempts, and uses his barrier to push him back instead, but Chat stood up and kept going.

"Thou actions but in vain!" _La Barde_ exclaims. He raises his hand to cover himself with paper whirling around him, and writes on the scraps that were in front of him. "A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool. Thy endurance cannot go-eth forever, or at least they cannot."

 _La Barde_ shoots more projectiles, but not at Chat Noir. Chat saw his attention went to a nearby classroom, and charged to the window with his staff to defend them. It was a bit of a stretch, but with one final push of his leg muscles, Chat readied his hand.

"CATACLYSM!" he shouts, destroying the attack from ruining the room and its occupants as he rolled away. Chat heaved in large breaths and tried to get up once more, but felt pain around one of his ankles.

 _Oh no_ he thought as _La Barde_ got closer to him. At first, Chat felt glad he destroyed the papers, but soon enough _La Barde_ raised his hand to gather more from their surroundings. He had his shield up once more, but made an opening as he readied one piece of paper to turn Chat into his victim. Chat grit his teeth and glared back at the smirking akuma.

"Thou shall shine bright as a finish to the kingdom's chaos. A brilliant end to Part One of thy masterpiece. Fare thee well, Chat Noir."

"I don't think so" a voice shouts. Ladybug swings from above with a jug from a water dispenser, and pours it all over the _La Barde's_ barrier.

"NO!" he shouts, trying to save the remaining pieces of dry paper.

"Got'cha!" Ladybug turned direction and fell straight into the akuma's direction, but he saw it coming. She tried to snatch the hat away, but _La Barde_ leaned back and grabbed his ruff instead. The akuma stepped a few steps back and bought the remaining dry paper underneath him once more to levitate him in the air. Ladybug tsked, annoyed at his defenses, and attended to her partner.

"Sorry are you ok Chat Noir?"

"Never better now that you're here again" he replies. Ladybug helped him stand up, with Chat leaning against her for support, when their attention turned to the akuma screaming in pain.

"FOOLS!" he later yells. "EVerY… sInglE…. onE Of yOU! FiRst mY sCRipT, thEN ThE rOlES! nOw My oUtfIt… my PreCious, pERfecT… OUTFIT! STOP TRYING TO RUIN MY DREAMS!"

"…Whatever your dreams may be," _La Barde_ hears the spotted wonder, "It's not us that is ruining them, but yourself that's letting them be ruined."

"…What?!" he seethed out in anger.

"You shouldn't cause trouble for people just because they're the ones stopping you from who you want to be. Only you can do what **you** want to do! Not them" Ladybug reasons.

"Tsk, riddles. What's wrong with what I'm doing?! It's only natural to give back what they gave me first!"

"She's right. Only you can define who you are" Chat Noir adds. "What you're doing doesn't make you any better than them. This isn't the way to prove yourself either. It's just straight-up bullying."

"…Bullying… Bullying. Doth. Say." Raising a hand once more, the duo could feel a sudden gust of wind behind them as the ruined pieces of paper fly to the akuma, along with more paper bursting out of the classrooms.

"Hehehe! HEHEHEHEHE!" _La Barde_ bursts into laughing. "How about we move on to the last act then. The title: _Les démons_ … 'Hell is empty and all the devils are here.' Who shalt be the hero in this story? Who shall save this city to glory?! Love, drama, TRAGEDY between noble bug, her injured sidekick and I, _La Barde_ , the hero of my kingdom."

"The only kingdom you protect is but a fool's wish to escape from sanity."

"Heh- maybe so," he says with a lone tear across his cheek. "No legacy is so rich as honesty."

 _Le Barde_ summons his papers quickly writes each of them. He directs most of them to Ladybug and Chat Noir while the rest keep him levitated. Chat Noir tightens his hold on Ladybug as she whisks them out of the way back to the rooftops.

"What now?" Chat Noir asks. "Dump him in the river?"

"We can't do that anymore since he's now tightened his defenses. We need to figure something else. Maybe take him to a place with little to no paper, or else he'll refill his barrier again."

"Right… wait, I remember there was a studio nearby that was closing down."

"Closing down?! So that means- "

"It's empty."

"And there won't be anything left to use against us! Good kitty." Ladybug smirks. She stops to see _La Barde_ looking for them.

"Hey feathers!" Chat Noir calls. The akuma turns to them. "Art I speak-eth correctly? Canst thou understand me… -ETH?" he loudly taunts to him. As expected, _La Barde_ charges in after them, signaling Ladybug to continue on with Chat's directions to the abandoned studio.

* * *

With a strong kick at the entrance of the building, Ladybug and Chat Noir proceeded as fast they could around the building. Up to their expectations, the whole place was empty even to the farthest of the counters from the other side of the room. Chat's ring then lets out its first signal.

"Great… now what?" Chat starts.

"We need to catch him where he least expects it. For now, let's head into that room."

Ladybug helps him into the hallway and let him in the first room they saw. It led them to an empty space with one window that had black curtains at the opposite side of them. Rather than walls at the left and right side of the room were mirrors, notifying Ladybug and Chat Noir that they entered a dance studio, though they were surprised to see a few portable room dividers present.

"Hmm, I guess they didn't need them" Chat remarks. He let's go of Ladybug and slides down the adjacent wall, relaxing from the remaining pain of his foot.

"How are you doing there?" Ladybug asks, crouching to his level.

"Don't worry about me my lady. I'll be alright" he says with a smile, though his partner couldn't smile back.

"I'm sorry. If only I got there faster." She sighs. "It seems I've only been able to disappoint people recently" Ladybug muttered to herself, but Chat Noir heard her and continues smiling.

"You never disappoint me my lady."

"Yes I have Chat. I made mistakes, and you know that."

"Sure, but I do as well. We're human after all, and that's ok. It's not always who you are underneath, but what you do that defines you."

"Hehe- you know I saw that movie as well (1)."

"Guilty as charge" he chuckles too. Their moment dispersed when a loud sound echoed from the hallway.

"Oh Ladybug, Ladybug. Wherefore art thou, LADYBUG?!"

"He's here" Chat quietly answers. Ladybug stands up, and summons her lucky charm, obtaining a water gun with water in it. She briefly turns around the room, quickly hatching another plan.

"Chat, I'm going to need your help."

"If music be the food of love, play on."

* * *

Sometime later, after storming through every inch of the entrance and the hallway, _La Barde_ checked through every other room from the end, and all the way back to the beginning of the hallway. He opens the last door to find a bunch of room dividers all over the dark room. As he entered in slowly, he waited for a sign of some sort, but got nothing. He turned to leave when he was hit by water, and turned to find nothing. Looking around, he got a grasp of the situation and laughed.

"What? Thy think-eth darkness shall stop my mastery over you? Pathetic thou are, hiding with room dividers like a coward." He summoned his shield, having anticipated another water attack and attacked the source. When there was nothing, his shield got hit, losing some paper. He tried to attack the source once more, but failed to stop her. Then he got hit again, and again, and again. They continued the same patter till there were obvious openings around the barrier, so he pushed the what remained away to push all the other room dividers. He heard a sound at his left, and saw Ladybug trying to get out of the fallen pieces of wood on top of her while he got closer to her.

"Hehehe" he laughed as he took an extra piece of paper from his jerkin. "Luckily, I hath already written-eth a lovely role for thy rebellious nature." He looks around once more. "Your partner, didst thine partner abandon-eth thee?"

"Spare me of your pity. He'll be back, and he'll finish you off for sure!"

"Who? Him? He hold-eth mortal wounds. HA- By nigh should he arrive, you, my lady, shall duel-eth him!" He moves closer and whispered " _till blood hath spilt,"_ before maniacally laughing once more of Ladybug's position, turning away from her.

"Yes! Here shall it be! Two people, strong bonds they held to one another. Trust they upheld so highly of. All shall crumble out to a most bitter end. And I - I with thy miraculous at hand as I watch Paris' esteemed knights turn-eth to tragic heroes. HAHAHAHAHA~ Ah, parting is such sweet, SWEET sorrow."

"And mew thinks thou art crazy if I would leave my partner like this." _La Barde's_ expression turned from glee to shock as he turned back, seeing Chat Noir reuniting with Ladybug once more from out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah, did thou miss-eth something?" Chat smirks, revealing the akuma's plume hat from his back. _La Barde_ checked his head to find it missing its crucial headgear.

"What? But, how, I-I-I-" he stammers. Chat takes out the feather and hands it to Ladybug.

"For you my lady. Shall we finish this play now?"

"Sadly, but yes. It really is such sweet, sweet sorrow" she answers.

"Ah, for I, to turn to be… the tragic hero" _La Barde_ said once more before he faced the cleanse. Standing up, Ladybug crushes the feather in her hands and performs the miraculous cleansing.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she yells, summoning the swarm of magical ladybugs. When all has ended, in the akuma's place stood a regular boy about their age. He came to when he heroes wave at him, though the boy, in confusion, ran out with a 'sorry' of the studio.

"You think he'll be ok?" Chat Noir asks.

"I think so. If we ever see him in our civilian forms, we can always make sure he does. By the way, how's your ankle?"

"Good" he answers, moving his previously injured foots around like nothing happened. "Looks like I'll have-eth no troubles getting home."

"Don't start this Chat" Ladybug points out.

"But you were really awesome today my lady. I almost thought he found me behind that divisor," he says as he casually points to the room divisor next to the door, "but he walked in like there was nothing to see."

"I guess. I still can't believe he never noticed his hat was taken when you crept up behind him."

"Well I am supposed to be a cat. Cats are good sneaking away like that."

"If only you were that quiet more often."

"Ugh, my lady. Your wounds hurt me so." Chat Noir acted as though his chest hurt, and Ladybug laughed at his antics. Seeing her happy, he smiled as he continued watching.

"See my lady," Ladybug turns her attention back to him, "Even if you ever make a mistake, I'll be there to pick it right back up. I'll always have your back."

"…Yeah." They fist bump together. "Thank you, Chat Noir. I'm there for you as well. Always."

They hear Chat's second to last warning, so Ladybug heads to the door. "I'll go ahead now. See you next time Chat."

"Yeah. I'll be sure to sweep you out of danger next time my lady." Chat watches Ladybug leave and sighs before staring at the hand he used to fist bump his partner.

"Having her back huh… I have to be there for Marinette as well." Moments later, he transformed back.

* * *

Ladybug, in the meantime, moved from the previous room to the next. Rather than going home straight away, she leans back on the door she entered from and sighs.

"Others don't define who I am… That's what everyone's been trying to tell me, and I almost let them down today, but not this time. This time I will settle things… and I'll have to tell Adrien. He must have been worried about me."

 _I'll always have your back_ Ladybug remembers her partner saying. She blushes at the memory, but didn't shake the feeling away.

"I should do the same for Adrien… but what'll happen when the dance is over? Will it stay the same, or… will he leave too?"

Suddenly, broken away from her thoughts, her eyes caught on a green light from her left. It felt like an eternity as she stared at nothing in particular, scared that if she were to look, everything would change. Nevertheless, she dared to turn her head. Somehow, by some strange way fate brought her into, everything in what she knew of her world did crumble. In place of what was supposed to be her reflection, what at least was supposed to be her partner over the mirror was instead her classmate, her singing partner, and her crush, talking to a small black creature who looked similar to Tikki.

"Nice job today" she heard the boy say.

"Yeah" she heard the black creature say next. "I'm hungry Adrien. Feed me."

"You glutton."

Ladybug was, for sure, certain who she was looking at.

"A…Adrien..."

* * *

1\. The quote came/is influenced from _Batman Begins_ (2005)

* * *

Me: Can you find-eth all the Shakespearean Quotes?

MOB: We're not making fun-eth of the language, but it's fun-eth.

Me: -ETH!

MOB: -ETH!

Both: -ETH!


End file.
